Searching For Perfection
by rosieporter514
Summary: Maura and Jane are good, they are best friends but stuggling with the question should they be more. When Maura is in danger will the stranger who comes to the rescue be more than anyone expected. What will happen with Jane and Maura? Rated T for now...M rating to come. (Maura, Jane, Dean, OC)NOT RIZZLES!
1. Chapter 1

"I have never heard of you" Jane replied harshly refusing to shake the FBI Special Agent's hand.

"That is the point Detective Rizzoli" Agent Dorsey responded. "But I have heard of you and I would appreciate it if you do not interfere in my operation".

"Dr. Isles is my best friend" Jane argued knowing that for some time now she has secretly had more than friendly feelings for her beautiful best friend, "and I will do what I think is best for her".

The best possible thing has already been done for Dr. Isles, the FBI was called and I will handle the situation from here. Now if you do not mind, I stopped by to introduce myself as a courtesy, but seeing that Dr. Isles is your best friend I am sure we will be seeing a lot of each other" the FBI Agent said before excusing herself from the Homicide Unit of the Boston Police Department.

The elevator doors opened and she entered and pressed the M button to take her down to the morgue.

"Who was that?" Frost asked entering the pen.

"FBI Special Agent Shay Dorsey" Jane growled.

"For Maura?" Frost asked feeling Jane's anger growing internally.

Jane nodded before sitting down at her desk to call her old friend Gabriel Dean.

Sitting behind her desk reading lab results Maura looked up as she heard a light knock on her office door.

"Come in" she said politely shutting her lap top and standing to greet her visitor. Maura adjusted her skirt, smoothing out any wrinkles that may have formed from sitting in her office chair as she rounded the desk.

"Dr. Isles?" the unfamiliar voice asked entering the office. Agent Dorsey had already studied Dr. Maura Isles' FBI file which included professional and personal background information as well as photographic surveillance the FBI compounded since becoming aware of who her biological father was.

Maura looked up to meet the stranger's eyes. It didn't often happened that something could take Maura's breath away but the crystal clear green eye's she was staring into left her speechless.

"Dr. Isles" Agent Dorsey repeated.

Maura blinked and inhaled deeply, "the combination of amber pigmentation of the stoma and moderate concentration of melanin with blue tones has combined beautifully" she said.

"I'm sorry?" Agent Dorsey said unable to follow the doctor. "Your eyes, they are incredible. Your specific pigmentation is very rare" Maura explained walking closer to the stranger. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"I am Special Agent Shay Dorsey. I believe you were expecting me" Agent Dorsey introduced herself by extending her hand.

"Yes, of course. Dr. Maura Isles" she said taking the agents hand.

"I hope I am not disturbing your work" Agent Dorsey said breaking the silence as the two stood shaking hands admiring each other's features. Although Agent Dorsey had studied pictures of Maura they did not do her justice. It was impossible for the Special Agent not to notice Maura's beauty.

"It is quite alright Special Agent Dorsey" Maura replied professionally.

"Please call me Shay or Agent Dorsey if my first name is too informal for you. We are going to be working closely together and Special Agent Dorsey is a mouthful" she replied.

"Okay, Agent Dorsey. Would you like to have a seat?" Maura offered after finally releasing the Agent's hand and wanting to be respectful of the professional status the stunning woman had achieved.

"Well Dr. Isles, I wish we were meeting under very different circumstances" Agent Dorsey said following Maura towards a seating area in her office. "But the fact of the matter is that area crime families have made specific threats against your life in effort to draw your father out of hiding".

"Paddy Doyle is not my father" Maura fired back quickly. She still hated the fact that she was in anyway associated to such a notoriously bad person.

"I am sorry Dr. Isles but that does not change the fact that your life is in danger" Agent Dorsey said calmly knowing a response like that was possible when mentioning Doyle and Maura's relationship.

"I understand Agent Dorsey and I apologize for my reaction but I do not consider Patrick Doyle to be my father" Maura said regretting her previous response. "So can you tell me what your purpose here is? I am still a little confused about you. I understand that the FBI wants to capture Doyle but they have never assigned someone to me before."

"I can tell you anything you want to know Dr. Isles. I have permission to have you read in on all case and mission details" Agent Dorsey replied.

"Mission?" Maura questioned.

"You are my mission. I have direct order's to ensure your safety throughout the on-going operation. The FBI believes that the other 'Families' in Boston are a greater danger to the public than Patrick Doyle at the moment. My mission is two-fold. The first objective is to ensure your safety. The second is to capture or kill the head's of the Donahue, Flanagan, and O'Leary families.

"How are you going to do that?" Maura asked.

"I have a team of 4 other agents who will be arriving in Boston in the next 2 days. We have rented the house next door to yours. It will be our forward operating base and it will of course give me access to you. The other agents you will never see. They are intelligence operatives, not field agents. They will help me track and pursue the targets. I will be with you almost 24 hours a day to ensure your safety. Together we must build my cover identity." Agent Dorsey took a breath unsure of what Dr. Isles' reaction would be to the next part.

Maura nodded her head trying to listening intently.

"Based upon personal research the FBI has conducted on you, I was chosen for this assignment because of certain physical attributes I have that may be appealing to you based upon your known previous romantic relationships" Agent Dorsey said quickly.

Maura sat across from the agent watching her lips move. Maura had moved from the Agents beautiful green eyes down to her naturally pink lips. Maura was glancing between the two watching the way her mouth moved when she spoke. She found herself fascinated with the Agent's striking features.

"So we are romantically involved?" Maura asked quickly.

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem?" Agent Dorsey asked knowing that Maura was not currently in a publically known relationship.

"Yes it will be."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is a multi-Chapter arc. I don't own these characters. The rating changed to T...M to come much later. I will try to post daily or every other day! Hope you enjoy. Comments welcome.**

Chapter 2

"Yes it will be" Jane said standing in the doorway.

"Jane, I am so sorry. I did not know you were standing there" Maura said standing quickly to invite her best friend in."

"Detective Rizzoli" Agent Dorsey said standing as Maura did.

"Maura is not a lesbian" Jane said walking past Maura to confront the Agent.

"Jane" Maura said defensively. She could sense the immediate tension between Jane and Dorsey.

"No Maura" Jane argued.

"Detective Rizzoli, on behalf of the Federal Bureau of Investigation I request your full cooperation during our on-going mission" Agent Dorsey requested formally. The earlier conversation they had must not have been formal enough for Jane to understand what Dorsey was requesting of her.

"Yes, I will cooperate. What do you want me to do to assist you?" Jane asked feeling validated as a detective and as Maura's friend.

"I appreciate your full cooperation but your assistance will not be needed. I ask that you maintain your normal relationship with Dr. Isles but avoid asking her any questions or investigating any leads you may receive regarding her safety. All information you have you must turn over to me immediately" Agent Dorsey said quickly.

"That is bullshit" Jane said angrily.

"Jane" Maura said sympathetically. She knew Jane was upset that she was not involved.

"Dr. Isles. Is it okay with you if we continue our conversation this evening?" Agent Dorsey asked.

"Of course" Maura responded knowing it was best that Agent Dorsey leave so she could calm Jane down.

"I will pick you up at your home at 7pm" Agent Dorsey said before excusing herself from the Dr.'s office.

"Pick you up? Like a date?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. I guess so" Maura replied now wondering if she had a date with her own personal green eyed FBI agent.

"Maura seriously, you are going to pretend to date that woman?" Jane asked.

"I have dated women in the past Jane" Maura rebutted.

"You have?" Jane asked surprised.

"Yes, you always seemed so against the idea of homosexuality so I never told you about my past experiences" Maura answered.

"Maybe because you always refer to it as homosexuality Maura" Jane replied dryly.

"Well that is what it is Jane" Maura followed quickly.

"That is not the point Maura. I don't care if you have dated women in the past, I don't want you to date that one" Jane said quickly.

Maura's interest was piqued. She had been trying to deal with what she believed were unrequited feeling for her best friend. Why did Jane not care if she dated women but just did not want her to date that woman?

"It's pretend Jane" Maura said moving back toward her desk to return to her work.

"You don't lie Maur and it's kind of lying."

"You don't want me to lie?" Maura asked.

"It's not that I don't want you to lie, but you just don't. You are not good at it" Jane replied hoping that would be enough of an answer for Maura.

"Even if it is to save my life?" Maura asked.

Crap she has a point Jane thought.

Maura was wrapping up her day as the thought she had been blocking out all day began to creep back into her mind. Was this a date? It can't be a date. She is stunning. Although they had met briefly, Maura had studied Agent Dorsey's body. The agent's age Maura estimated to be mid to late 20's. She was tall but not at tall as Jane. Her build was muscular; it was obvious that she was a runner but not a social runner. The long lean muscle lines were evidence that this was an everyday activity. Possibly for stress relief but also physical endurance training. Her features were striking. Her hair was brown but had sun kissed shades of blonde as if she spends a lot of time in the sun which was apparent by her tanned skin and set off her amazing eyes Maura found herself lost in during their first meeting.

Maura Dorthea Isles what are you doing? Maura asked herself. This is a dangerous situation and this person is here to do a job not date you. She thought as she waited for the elevator to take her to the parking garage.

"Maur" Jane called out through the parking garage.

Maura stopped and smiled seeing her friend jog toward her to catch up. "Hey Jane" Maura greeted.  
"Maura, please let me apologize for this afternoon" Jane said coming to a stop in front of Maura.

"I am sorry I questioned you. I just want you to be okay, you know that. I can't imagine anything happening to you. I love you, you know that" Jane explained hoping Maura would sense she meant it another way.

"Yes Jane. I know" Maura conceded, "It is okay and honestly I just want this to be over so everything can go back to normal."

"Me too Maur" Jane said with a smile. "Want me to go home with you?" Jane asked.

Maura thought quickly, did she want Jane to go with her so she would not have to be alone when Agent Dorsey arrived. Was she in fear for her safety? Jane did usually end up at her house almost every night anyway. "Yes, Jane" Maura answered.

"I'll meet you there, I'm parked over here" Jane said pointing toward her unmarked police cruiser.

As they split, Maura put her brief case in her Prius and began her short drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you want some wine?" Maura asked seeking a glass of comfort herself.

"No thanks Maura" Jane replied standing on the opposite site of Maura's kitchen island. "You know it is going to be okay, Maur" Jane said sensing her friends' nervousness. "I won't let anything happen to you".

"I know you would not Jane but Agent Dorsey made it clear that you are not to be involved" Maura reminder her.

"There is no way I will not be involved Maura" Jane said adamantly.

"Jane" Maura scolded as there was a knock on the door.

They shared a glance realizing it 15 minutes to 7pm. "I got this" Jane said quickly before Maura made her way toward the front door.

"Oh, Agent Dorsey please do come in" Jane said sarcastically acting like a butler.

The FBI Special Agent was dressed down in a pair of dark colored jeans and a white v-neck tee and flip flops and suddenly Maura pictured the sexy agent at home somewhere on a beach.

"Dr. Isles" Agent Dorsey said greeting her assignment.

"Agent Dorsey, I apologize for not being dressed for the evening. I was not aware of the itinerary if there is one" Maura said stumbling through her greeting.

"I actually thought that we could just get to know each other a little better" Agent Dorsey said. "We are going to be spending a lot of time together and I know so much about you Dr. Isles but I really only know you on paper. It would help me to be able to perform my job better if I can humanize the subject from the file".

"Humanize?" Jane interjected. "Seriously, you cannot humanize her right now. Seeing a living breathing human being standing in front of you does not make her human."

Maura looked at Jane sensing some jealousy brewing. "It's fine Jane. I understand what Agent Dorsey is referring to" Maura replied.

"Please give me a few moments to change into more appropriate attired" Maura said pleasantly, "if you will excuse me" she said as she disappeared upstairs.

Jane held her death stare with Agent Dorsey and an uncomfortable silence.

"Detective Rizzoli, you are really not going to make this easy are you" Agent Dorsey said laughing under her breath.

"I was the one who got you guys involved when I informed the FBI of the identity of Maura's biological father. You wouldn't even be here if it were not for me, so I think I should be involved. So no I will not make this easy for you" Jane thundered. "I called Agent Gabriel Dean this afternoon and he assured me he would have me read into this case, so you better just get used to me being around. I won't let anything happened to Maura, she is everything to me".

A small smile appeared across Agent Dorsey's face. "Yes Special Agent In Charge Dean, you do have a prior history with Agent Dean…don't you Detective?" Agent Dorsey watched as Jane's flashpoint grew. "I am sorry but he has no pull in this case, it's above his pay grade Detective. The plans for this mission have not changed" Agent Dorsey replied.

"There is no way in Hell I will not be involved in this. I don't know who you really are but I do know that no one and I mean no one at the FBI will confirm your existence. Agent Dean did not know who you were but he will be calling back when he finds out" Jane threatened.

"I can assure you Detective Rizzoli that he will not be calling you back" Agent Dorsey answered coldly as Maura's footsteps began down the stair case.

"What am I interrupting?" Maura asked as she re-entered the kitchen in black skinny jeans, black studded heels and a plunging deep red blouse.

Neither Agent Dorsey nor Jane could take their eyes off of Dr. Isles. "What?" Maura asked feeling two pairs of intense eyes on her.

"You look" Jane began

"perfect" Agent Dorsey interjected and finished.

"Thank you Jane" Maura said smiling at her best friend. "Thank you Agent Dorsey" she said now looking at the other woman.

"Please Dr. Isles tonight I insist you call me Shay. We are trying to get to know each other better" Agent Dorsey insisted.

With a smile Maura replied, "Okay Shay but then you must call me Maura".

"Deal" Shay responded, "so are you ready to go?"

"Well, where are we going to go? Maura asked.

Jane felt like she had disappeared into the walls watching the conversation. She cleared her throat loudly, "can I talk to you for a moment Maura. In private".

"Of course Jane" Maura responded. "I will meet you outside Shay".

Agent Dorsey left the two friends and went out front to wait for Maura and give her and Jane some privacy.

"Maura, are you flirting with 'Shay'?" Jane asked with air quotes.

"Jane are you 'jealous'? Maura asked returning the air quotes but adding some sarcasm.

"Nice Maur" Jane huffed. "Go ahead; go get to know that jerk"

"Agent Dorsey does not seem to be jerk" Maura interjected.

"That jerk Maur is lying to you. I asked around the bureau and no one has ever heard of Special Agent Shay Dorsey" Jane replied.

"Jane" Maura said sadly knowing that her best friend was not happy with the situation.

"No Maur really. What are you doing? Do you even know?" Jane asked striding toward the front door.

The door slammed behind Jane who did not stop or glance at Agent Dorsey as she stormed out. Moments later Maura opened the door and smiled at Shay trying to convey calmness even though her blow up with Jane left her a little shocked and un-nerved.

"Is everything okay?" Shay asked.

"Fine" Maura answered unsure and hoping she doesn't break out in hives from her white lie. "Shall we?"

"Dr. Isles if you do not want to go we can just stay in" Shay offered feeling a sadness radiating from Maura.

"It's Maura, remember" she said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled into downtown Boston and parked along the busy street. "What are we doing?" Maura asked.

"I have never been to Boston, so I thought you could show me around" Shay answered.

They walked through the streets looking at the unique architecture Maura was pointing out. "So, tell me about your family" Maura asked ready to get into the get to know you part of the evening.

"I actually thought I would ask questions about you" Shay replied seeming uneasy at the question.

"You have my file and I am sure it is very accurate" Maura responded. "Besides, I would feel more comfortable with you if I knew some things about you".

Shay took a deep breath, "Okay. I don't have a family" she responded slightly coldly.

Maura looked over at the Agent to read her facial expressions. She was picking up a deep feeling of sadness maybe even despair.

"My parents died when I was very young. My grandparents raised me until I was 14 when my grandmother died suddenly and my grandfather was so heartbroken he passed not long after her. I was a 'later in life baby' so I have no brothers or sisters. I do have cousins who I was never close with so there is no attachment to relatives of any sort. That is why I was recruited by the FBI in high school. I agreed to join the bureau after I graduated college if I was allowed to attend the college of my choice. It was explained very early in the process that if I accepted a position with the FBI my life would be very chaotic as well as very regimented. People would not know of my existence. I would be wiped clean from DMV databases, police files, cell phone records or any means by which I could be tracked. I would be given a new identity and any relationships I had would end immediately" Shay finished.

Maura felt sympathy for the Agent who by all appearances was a very nice lovely person. She herself had not had an easy childhood and had little interaction with her parents but at least she had parents. Shay appeared to have no one.

"That is why when I agreed to join the FBI with the stipulation that I be allowed to live normally while in college and the day of my graduation I would turn myself in to the bureau so to speak". Shay said.

"What college did you go to?" Maura asked finding the agents short life interesting.

"I chose to attend Stanford. I earned degrees in criminal and behavioral psychology. I surfed as much as possible. I made friends but not good ones. I slept around, I enjoyed my freedom" Shay explained.

"Slept around?" Maura asked jokingly.

"My life now does not afford me the normalcy of having a girlfriend. So unfortunately I needed to become accustomed to having relationships without any attachment".

"I see" Maura responded. "and how is that working out for you so far?"

"It was working out just fine until this morning" Shay said quickly.

"What happened this morning?" Maura probed doing her best to casually flirt.

"Everything changed" Shay responded quickly knowing Maura was intelligent enough to know exactly what she was talking about.

They continued walking for a while without any in depth conversation but admiring the city in the evening... They got to the park entrance and Maura stopped to remove her heels before entering the grass.

Offering her hand for support, Shay braced Maura while she removed the expensive shoes.

"Thank you" Maura replied as she stepped into the grass. They did not let go of each other's hands finding the feeling of ease and comfort flow between them that shut out all the questions and nerves regarding being able to pretend they were in a relationship. As they walked hand in hand Maura began asking more and more questions.

"How long have you been working for the FBI?" she asked subtly.

"You are allowed to ask how old I am Maura" Shay responded.

Maura blushed, "Okay how old are you Shay?"

"I am 34" the agent responded proudly. She could tell Maura had previously misjudged her age like most people but she was also happy that Maura had thought enough about her to care to wonder her age.

"I was totally off" Maura responded with a giggle.

"Most people are Maura. It is okay, it allows me greater opportunity when undercover to build identities. I can be a lot of different people" Shay replied.

"Where did you grow up?" Maura asked.

"Lots of different places. My parents moved us around often. They were both in the military. My grandparents were living in California so we were able to move there when I was 13. I feel like of all places that was home" Shay said honestly.

"That's why you chose Stanford?" Maura asked.

Shay nodded in agreement.

"And now, where is home?" Maura asked.

"Boston at the moment" Shay replied with a smile.

"For how long?" Maura asked.

"For your sake, not long" Shay answered sadly.

Unsure of how to take the answer Maura did not respond.

"What I mean is, even now walking in this park you are being watched Maura. You are in danger and the faster I can make that go away the better.

Maura straightened up quickly not liking the idea that she was being followed by some very dangerous people.

Shay squeezed Maura's hand hoping to relax the ME. "You are safe with me Maura"

Maura did relax a little feeling like maybe her and Shay could be the only two people in the park at the moment. They had a connection that she could not explain. Scientifically maybe she could. They were the same but very opposite. It was the law of attraction after all but if felt stronger than her connection with Jane which confused Maura to her core.

"Tell me something Maura" Shay said feeling like she had begun to develop a trust with Maura. "What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Detective Rizzoli?"

The question caught Maura off guard and she dropped Shays hand at the sound of Jane's name. Suddenly holding Shay's hand felt like she was betraying Jane in some way.

"Maura?" Shay asked.

"Jane is my best friend" Maura replied simply hoping it was enough knowing with any kind of degree in psychology it would not be enough of an answer for the FBI Special Agent.

"Maura. It feels like a lot more than that" Shay responded honestly. "Maura" she said stopping and grabbing Maura by the arm gently turning her so they were standing face to face.

"This is not for any background for the case. It is not an interrogation" Shay swallowed. "I was asking for me because I am not sure how to tread with you".

Maura saw a genuine confliction in Shay's face.

"We have never been anything more than friends" and after a short pause Maura continued, "as much as I may want to be more than friends I don't think Jane see's me in that way".

"Maura, if that is truly what you think. You are mistaken. It is obvious to me that Jane has extremely deep personal feelings for you" Shay responded.

"Thank you for your opinion but I have known Jane for a very long time and although she may appear to be hard and unfeeling she is quite the opposite and if she had any feeling for me, I have no doubt she would have told me. We tell each other everything" Maura reasoned.

"Everything?" Shay asked.

"Yes, what are you referencing?" Maura asked quickly.

"Are you going to tell her about our evening?" Shay asked.  
"Yes and no. I will not share any of the personal information that you trusted me with but I will tell her what we did and that yes I had a nice time" Maura said playfully. "And if you want to know if I am having fun, you can just ask me Agent Dorsey".

Shay smiled as Maura turned the tables from their previous conversation and the two began walking through the park again as the evening turned into darkness.

"What now?" Maura asked as they made their way back to the car.

"Are you hungry?" Shay asked.

"Yes a little" Maura replied.

"Where do you want to go?" Shay asked.

"Let's go home…to our h…let's go to my home" Maura said through her blushing cheeks hoping it was too dark for Shay to see.

"We can pick up something along the way" Shay replied deciding to let Maura's flub go for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I had some time on my hands so 2 chapters in one day! Hope you guys are enjoying it...Comments Welcome! -R.**

"Maura" Shay said as Maura sat up straight in the passenger seat seeing the moving truck pulling away from her home.

"What is that? What is going on?" Maura asked.

"It is for her own safety. Mrs. Rizzoli will be moved back into your guest house as soon as this is all over." Shay responded.

"You lied to me" Maura said with a raised voice.

"I didn't lie Maura. I didn't want you to find out this way, but I didn't lie" Shay pleaded. "It is for her own safety".

Maura slumped back down in the car seat realizing that it was happening again. Knowledge of her biological father was turning her life inside out.

As the car stopped Maura got out quickly and stormed toward the front door. Following slightly timidly Shay closed the front door behind her and walked into the kitchen where Maura was preparing dishes for their Chinese take out.

"Maura" Shay said quietly.

Maura dropped a pair of chopsticks on the counter and met Shay's eyes with angry ones.  
"You should have told me this. I thought we were being honest. I thought you wanted to build trust" Maura said loudly.

"I am sorry Maura. The truth is that Mrs. Rizzoli asked me not to tell you until she had been moved. She felt like you would insist she stay" Shay responded.

"You are either a good liar, which by your profession I assess that you are" Maura spat quickly feeling instantly guilty for insulting Agent Dorsey. "Or you are telling the truth. I am not sure what I believe right now Shay so if it is okay with you I would just like to call it a night" Maura said breaking her gaze.

"I understand" Shay said. "I have to do one more thing with your permission of course."

"What is that Agent Dorsey?" Maura responded coldly.

"I have to check the home. I must ensure your accessible windows are locked as well as all entrances to the property" Shay stated.

"If you must" Maura replied as Shay began walking through the first floor looking at each and every window for traces of breached entry before making sure it was locked up tight.

Maura went upstairs to make sure her bedroom was presentable. She had rummaged through her closet quite quickly and did not want to seem like a slob with the FBI agent saw her bedroom for the first time. Maura opened her bedroom door looking suddenly happy she decided to clean the mess quickly. She gathered her shoes and placed them in the closet quite haphazardly, something she would undoubtedly fix after the agent was gone. She went to smooth her comforter when she saw a note with her name on it in Angela's handwriting.

Maura opened the note as her heart fell out of her chest.

_Dearest Maura:_

_When you find this I will already be moved into Jane's apartment. I know….scary thought. The FBI people here who are moving my things said I could not leave you a note but my daughter is not the best detective in Boston without inheriting some covert skills from me. I knew you would be the only one to find this note. So I just wanted to say I love you like you were my own daughter. I chose not to tell you and asked the nice Agent in charge not to tell you because I knew you would insist I stay and I would have. I could never say no to you Maura, but it is in both of our best interests if I leave for now. I hope that you are not hurt and I hope I can move back in when this is over but if you don't want me too, I will understand._

_-Angela._

There was a knock at the door and Maura put the note back in the envelope and walked to the bedroom door.

"This is the only room I have left" Shay said.

"of course" Maura said wiping a tear from her eye.

Agent Dorsey regretted not being able to be honest with Maura regarding Angela but she even more regretted that Maura was crying because of it.

Maura let the Agent into her bedroom and excused herself to a guest bathroom to fix her makeup. Agent Dorsey immediately took that to mean Maura was so upset she did not want to be in the same room with her.

Agent Dorsey swept Maura's bedroom quickly concluding it was safe and made her way downstairs. She waited for Maura to come back down to the kitchen.

"I am sorry Shay" Maura said realizing that she had insulted Shay for no reason. She had been honest with her all night. She was honest about Angela's intentions even though Maura had didn't believe her.

"I am going to check the back yard for anything unusual and I will lock the gate behind me when I leave." Agent Dorsey said wanting to exit the house before Maura picked up on how disappointed she was that their night had ended so badly.

"Shay" Maura said.

"It's okay Dr. Isles. It is for the best that I get back to my job" Shay said coldly as she slid a cell phone across the counter toward Maura. "This phone is off grid. It has my number in it. You can call me or text me on it at any time. It also has a tracker installed so that I can see your location at all times. You are not to use it to contact anyone but me. It is a secured line so it is impossible to be traced or hacked by anyone but the FBI" Shay said preparing to leave the premises. "I will be in contact with you in the morning. Good night Dr." She said as she walked toward the back door waiting on the opposite side for Maura to lock it behind her.

She swept the backyard thoroughly as well as made sure the guest house was completely empty before she headed next door to begin working on a plan to keep Maura safe.

Maura slumped down against the backdoor with her head in her hands. What had become of her? She was all alone for the first time in years. Jane was just a phone call away but she would be kidding herself if she believed Jane was the one she wanted in that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting on the couch in the house next door to Maura's, Agent Shay Dorsey was compiling a list of operation opportunities she would review with four intelligence agents that would arrive in Boston tomorrow morning.

She glanced at the clock, 3:35 am. Unaccustomed to sleep when she working a case, she preferred to work the plan in order to give Maura her life back as quickly as possible. There was a light tap at the back window prompting Agent Dorsey to pick her gun up off the table and walk lightly toward the glass door.

"Shay?" she heard from the other side of the door. "Are you awake? Agent Dorsey" Maura called quietly from the outside.

Shay lowered her weapon and quickly opened the glass door pulling Maura inside. "What are you doing Dr. Isles?" She asked quickly

"I wanted to talk to you" Maura replied.

"Why didn't you call me on the phone? You should not be coming over here Maura, someone could have seen you." She said pleading with her eyes for Maura to understand the level of danger she was in.

"I didn't think, I'm sorry" Maura responded. "I just wanted to talk to you about earlier." Maura looked around the home. She knew none of the decoration fit Agent Dorsey's personality. She would imagine that where ever the agent called home would be decorated in darker colors with bright accents. Not the light floral decorations that littered this home.

"Okay" Agent Dorsey said trying to pull Maura out of her daze.

"I needed to apologize. We were having such a nice evening and I ruined it when I got upset for no reason. I know you were telling me the truth about Angela. I am so sorry I didn't trust you" Maura said.

"I haven't given you a reason to trust me Dr. Isles" Agent Dorsey replied. "I show up and all of a sudden your life changes. I ask you to do something that you may not be absolutely willing to do, I push your friends and family away and I do it without acknowledging the panic you are probably feeling."

"Shay" Maura said softly as she walked closer to the FBI Agent. "You are not asking me to do anything I am not willing to do. I will admit that since we met I have been feeling something that I can't rationalize. I once read a study on types of attraction. People are attracted to a certain types, a physical type, and emotional type and a personality type. As we internally rank people on a spectrum of attraction from 1 to 10, the people we classify as 1's and 2's aren't physically or emotionally attractive at all. But those on the 10 end" Maura said subconsciously moving closer to Shay, "they're compellingly attractive, they make us weak in the knees, they trigger our insecurities and our longing." Maura recited.

"That's interesting Maura but your rambling" Shay teased.

"Our conscious self is drawn to the positive qualities we yearn for, but our unconscious draws us to the qualities which remind us of how we were wounded the most in our childhood" Maura spoke barely above a whisper.

She took a deep breath as her thoughts reverted to earlier, "And then Angela moved out and I assumed that you were intentionally hiding that to hurt me, not because you were honoring a promise you made to Angela. I thought you were just like all the other FBI Agents I have met and then I found a note from Angela and I knew you were being honest but you left and I thought about calling Jane but you were the one I wanted to be with, so I tried to wait it out hoping I would fall asleep but I couldn't. I couldn't get your smile or your eyes out of my head." Maura was standing directly in front of Agent Dorsey having just bared her soul waiting for Shay to do something or say something.

Shay stood silently listening to Maura's confession. She was a successful, confident, beautiful woman standing there revealing some things that opened her up for rejection. Shay could see the uncertainty in Maura's eyes. Maura had not managed to convince herself that she was doing the right thing right now but she was doing it none the less, she was taking a chance which was something Shay concluded Maura did not do since her relationship with Detective Jane Rizzoli had not progressed past best friend even though they both seemed to harbor feelings for the other.

"First, Dr. Isles you should have called me" Shay replied as Maura's shoulder slumped down in what she assumed was certain rejection. "You cannot put your life endanger like that, it is in enough danger already okay. So promise me you will not take unnecessary chances." Shay waited for a reply. "Promise me" Shay demanded.

"I promise" Maura conceded.

"Second, I need you to understand that I will do my best not lie to you. Under no circumstances will I withhold any information that could endanger your life. I could have told you about the decision to move Mrs. Rizzoli out of your guest house but I withheld that information because it put you in no immediate danger and Mrs. Rizzoli asked me too."

"I understand" Maura replied unwilling to create any space between herself and Agent Dorsey hoping the close proximity would lead to something more.

"Third and believe me when I say this Maura. I am not a good person and you should be afraid of me."

Hearing those words made the tiny hairs on the back of Maura's neck stand up. Now she was afraid of the gorgeous stranger in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! Most of you guys have left me nice little comments. I appreciate those. A couple have been a little more in-depth and that is okay because when ever we put things out there we should be ready for a little constructive criticism right? Just keep in mind this is fiction and NOT real life. Some of you might be a little upset by this next chapter. That was all the warning you will get. But I will answer a couple of questions I have received. **

**First, do I think Maura is stupid? Of course not. What kind of question is that? I will tell you that in my opinion after watching the TV show that we all love, I think we can all agree that Maura's professional demeanor is very conservative. She is very regimented, she does things a particular way and doesn't veer from her process, right? That is one of the things we love about her. As much as we all know the reddish-brown stain is blood, she waits. So I think she is just the opposite in her personal life. She let's go. She does what feels good to her. She get's naked for the inspirational speaker/sculpture/serial killer after meeting him that day. She carries a "leg shaving kit" in her purse on dates. She has every intention of sleeping with Giovanni until he wants to lick her face. So don't be so angry...she has these tendencies. I think Maura isn't exactly sure what love is. I think we see (on TV) Maura in more 'sexual type' encounters because that is a physical response from her body her brain can identify and understand. I can only remember the one relationship, Ian, in which Maura had past experiences/relationship with and because that hurt her so much she pushes love away because she identifies love with pain. **

**Second, Yes! I know what i am writing. Thanks for being concerned for me. I will not give away the story details because they are not yet posted. I know the end game in my head. So you guys can keep reading which is awesome and I thank you for allowing me to share this story with you but if you don't like it then please stop reading it because Fan Fiction is meant to be enjoyable. **

**Third, I know that so far Jane is a little absent. Please don't worry she is coming back. And that's why we all love Jane right. She is the opposite of Maura. She fights for what she wants. She does know and understand and feel love very deeply and very different from Maura. **

**And lastly, at the end of the day this is just a story I had in my head. I was watching the show one day and I thought, what if someone like this showed up? What if this person was someone no body saw coming? What would happen to our girls? Are they really supposed to be with each other or are they (wait for it...wait for it) just supposed to be friends? I know...crazy thought. **

**That's enough rambling from me! Hope you enjoy... if not don't read it. -R**

****Maura felt trapped. What did she just hear? It couldn't be what she thought.

Shay took a small step toward Maura forcing Maura to retreat. And then another and another until Maura ran out of room standing against the back door.

"That feeling is fear Maura and you should be afraid. You don't know me. I met you less than 24 hours ago. How do you know I am anything I said I was? How do you know I have not lured you hear to kill you?" Shay said leaning down so that she and Maura were inches apart.

"I don't know" Maura whispered in response.

"What are you going to do?" Shay asked.

"I don't know" Maura said honestly. She was frozen. Frozen with fear. Frozen with excitement being so close to someone she was wildly attracted to. "Are you going to hurt me?" she asked quietly.

"No" Shay responded slowly backing away. "I am not going to hurt you Maura but I am not a good guy. I am here to protect you but I am also here to kill at least 3 people. Please don't forget that Maura"

"You are doing that to protect innocent people, not just me" Maura offered. "That makes you a hero not a bad person".

"Hero" Shay laughed sarcastically. "Not really Maura but thanks". Shay said turning and walking into the living room.

Maura took a deep breath. Whatever had just happened left her slightly breathless and turned on. She was completely wrong in her assessment of Special Agent Shay Dorsey. She thought she was a mild-mannered civil servant doing her job in a lonely existence. Maura now understood that this beautiful person was troubled and haunted by something. She could see it in her usually clear green eyes. They had turned dark and grey which left Maura slightly weak in the knees.

Agent Dorsey sat down on the couch sinking into the cushion as Maura followed her with her eyes. She watched as Agent Dorsey put her hand over her eyes and began rubbing.

Maura sensed conflict radiating from the agent and joined her in the living room sitting closer than necessary.

"Shay I do trust you" Maura said gently as she placed her hand on the Agents knee. "I know you will do whatever you have to do to keep me safe, even if that means you have to do something bad to do something good."

Maybe Dr. Maura Isles does understand me Shay thought as she met her eyes with Maura's. "I promise I will" Shay replied.

Maura leaned into the agent and placed her head on Shay's shoulder. "So what do we do now?" Maura asked.

"You go about your regular routine. You will go to work. We will give the impression that we are dating. I will need you to spread that rumor around BPD because I am sure there is a leak in the department somewhere. My agents and I will work to assess the greatest threats to your safety and eliminate them one by one until you are safe. That is really all I have so far, but I want it to happen quickly and when it starts chances are all hell will break loose around Boston." Shay said with a yawn.

"Maybe you should get some sleep" Maura said sweetly.

"I don't sleep much anymore" Shay replied. Maura's heart melted a little because she knew that was an honest response.

"Chronic sleep deprivation can cause decreased performance and alertness, cognitive impairment, mood swings, high blood pressure, obesity, poor quality of life"

"Maura" Shay said cutting off the doctor's rattling of symptoms she was already suffering from.

Maura stopped speaking and looked up at the Agent realizing that was not new information.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble on about things sometimes. Jane refers to it as Google mouth." Maura said.

"It's fine Maura, but I know the side effects of chronic sleep deprivation. I have most of those things I am sure" Shay replied.

"Maybe I can help you release some stress." Maura said unsure of where she was getting this courage from. She leaned in and placed a light kiss on perfect lips.

It had been a long time since Maura had kissed anyone. Dennis the psycho serial killer was her last romantic fling. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. The kiss was soft and gentle and initiated by Dr. Isles. She could feel the tension in Agent Dorsey's lips begin to fade as she finally reciprocated the kiss.

Maura moved closer and placed her hand behind Shay's head pulling her closer without breaking their embrace. Where she was getting all of this courage from Maura was not sure but she was enjoying it. She was not willing to give it up just yet. She very much wanted to see where it would take her. It is something she never had experienced with Jane and she was still trying to analyze why. She pulled back from the growing kiss as she realized she had Jane on her mind.  
"Maura" Agent Dorsey replied softly.

"I um" Maura started but was silenced by Shay's lips back on hers. This time the only person in her mind was the agent in front of her. This kiss was sensual and passionate and growing. Shay pushed Maura back on the couch till she was lying down as Maura wrapped both of her arms around Shay's neck to pull her closer as Shay used her arm's to prop herself up so she was not laying on the Medical Examiner. Maura was using all her strength to pull the Agent down on top of her but she could not move the stronger woman. For as strong as she was, her kiss was gentle. She caressed Maura's lips with her own lightly brushing her tongue along Maura's bottom lip. Maura smiled into the kiss realizing the opposing forces that undoubtedly ruled Agent Dorsey's life. Good and bad, strong and weak, hard but gentle. Maura slightly parted her lips inviting more intimate contact from the object of her desire. As their tongues touched for the first time Shay lost all the strength in her upper body as she laid her body down on top of Maura's.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mau" Shay tried to say between kisses.

"No" Maura replied quickly unwilling to release from her hold on Agent Dorsey. Maura's hand reached for the bottom of Shay's shirt sliding her hand on the Agent's lower back slightly digging in with her fingernails. Shay pressed her hips on Maura's providing pressure in just the right place forcing Maura to throw her head back and let out a slight moan. Maura removed her hands from Shay's body and reached down to pull her blouse over her head. Tossing it to the floor she pulled Shay back down on her quickly. They both knew where they were headed and were only stopped by a vibration in Maura's front pocket.

"What is that?" Shay asked pushing her upper body off of Maura.

"What?" Maura asked pulling back at the sexy agent.

"That" Shay asked feeling the vibration again.  
"My phone" Maura replied before she realized she had to answer it. She was the Chief Medical Examiner after all.

Squeezing her eyes closed Maura reaching into her pocket pulling out her phone. "Dr. Isles" she replied through an exhale.

Shay pushed herself up off the couch and walked toward the kitchen to retrieve a drink. _What are you doing Shay? _She said to herself as she stood in front of the open refrigerator welcoming the cold air. After grabbing a bottle of water she closed the fridge, leaned against it and looked at Maura who had pushed herself up sitting long ways on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Please phone Doctor Pike. That is closer to his location." she replied listening to dispatch. "Thank you" she said as she ended the call and looked over at Shay.

"Hi" Shay said returning the look. "Hi" Maura replied. "I need to work" Shay said hoping Maura would understand. "Can I stay for a little while?" Maura asked looking at the clock. It was already close to 5am but it was Saturday morning and Maura wasn't working this weekend.  
"Of course" Shay replied walking back toward the couch and sitting at the end of Maura's feet as Maura pulled her blouse back over her head.

Maura slid herself down so that she was laying flat and placed her feet in Shays' lap. She positioned a pillow behind her head and watched as the Agent reviewed case files and drew on maps. It all looked very familiar to Maura who had watched Jane work late into the night many times but this time was different. She was content to watch and not ask any questions or try to help. She slipped off to sleep watching Shay.

The pounding of her feet on the pavement cleared her head. She was feeling so many different feelings. With each mile a different feeling washed through her. She ran at a flat-out sprint until her lungs burned. It was the only way to break free of the emotions. The only way she could be free. The first mile was stress. She ran her fastest until the stress faded and she realized she was jealous. Jealous of what she would only experience for a few days when another gets to have it every day. Then came anger. It took her a while to out run that one but if faded into sadness and by the time she turned back down Maura's street and raced toward the house she finally came to a stop somewhere between acceptance and clarity.

She bent over outside of Maura's house taking a look around the perimeter. She knew Maura would be safe where she left her 2 hours ago. No one knew Maura was at the F.O.B, so leaving her asleep on the couch was the decision she made since she didn't want to wake her. She placed her hands on her knees catching her breath when Jane's unmarked pulled up on the curb.

"Where is Maura?" She got out shouting. Agent Dorsey stood up looking at Jane. Jane rounded the car and pushed Agent Dorsey back. "Where is she?" Jane demanded.

"What is your problem?" Shay responded back.

"I have been calling Maura for the last 2 hours. You are supposed to be protecting her. Where is she?" Jane said pointing her finger in Shay's face.

"Relax Detective Rizzoli. She is asleep" Shay replied.

"She never sleeps past 7am and it's 9, so where is she?" Jane said bowing her chest to threaten Shay.

"I don't know what to tell you Jane, she's asleep." Shay replied emphasizing Jane's name.

Jane started walking toward Maura's front door looking for her key on her key ring.

"Not in there" Shay replied over her shoulder.

Jane stopped to watch Agent Dorsey walk toward the back of the neighboring house. Jane followed wondering if they moved Maura. It could be possible but it was unlikely since they already moved Angela out. Jane followed Agent Dorsey through the back door of the home.

Shay walked to the refrigerator to grab a drink and pointed toward the couch where Maura lay still asleep in the same clothes she wore the night before. "What is she doing here?" Jane asked.

The sound of Jane's voice stirred Maura who slowly opened her heavy eyes. She glanced around remembering where she was, she flung her legs off the couch and sat up.

"I'm sure it's against protocol for her to be here, so what is she doing here?" Jane asked slightly raising her voice.

"Jane" Maura said sleepily from the couch. Jane and Shay both turned their attention toward the living room.  
"Maur I have been so worried about you. I called you at least 10 times in the last couple of hours." Jane said approaching the couch.

"I fell asleep Jane and my phone was on vibrate" Maura said reaching for her phone on the coffee table. Maura looked around for Shay who was standing in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water and working on making some coffee.

"Why are you here Maura?" Jane asked quietly.

Maura yawned, "I didn't want to be alone so I came over after Shay left".

"Why didn't you call me?" Jane asked.

"It was late Jane; I didn't want to bother you." Maura replied.

"You are never bothering me Maura. I want to be here for you. I have to be here for you" Jane said placing her hand on Maura's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you home".

Jane and Maura walked toward the kitchen where Shay was still messing with the coffee pot. "Hi" Maura said softly walking up behind Shay.

Shay turned and meet Maura's gaze. "Hi" Shay replied. Maura could tell she had been sweating a lot. She was now in Stanford sweat pants and a sweaty t-shirt and her hair was damp. "You okay?" Maura asked.

Jane was having trouble believing her eyes. What had happened between the agent and the ME because the lack of personal space between them hinted at intimacy and even more unbelievable was that it was initiated by Maura.

"Yes, I just needed to clear my head" Shay responded and Maura could see the honesty in her eyes. "Did you get any sleep?" Maura asked.

"No but don't worry about me. It's my job to worry about you" Shay said sweetly.

"Okay" Maura mouthed. "Call me later?" she asked.

"I will" Shay said as Maura leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Salty" Maura whispered as she smiled looking into those eyes that were once again deep green.

Jane felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Did she just see what she thought she saw? Maura looked different to her today and she couldn't understand what happened since she saw her best friend last.


	9. Chapter 9

"Maura, is there something going on between you and Agent Dorsey?" Jane asked closing the door behind them as they entered Maura's house.

"What do you mean Jane?" Maura asked hoping this conversation would not come so quickly.

"Maura Isles" Jane said simply.

Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would not lie, she could not lie she opened her eyes and spun around quickly to look at Jane.

"I like her. I really like her" she said emphasizing the like in that sentence.

Jane's heart sank again. "I can see that Maur".

Maura saw sadness fill Jane's eyes, "why are you upset?"

"I just, I don't…crap Maura" Jane exclaimed. "I just thought if you were going to be with a woman it would be with me" Jane said quickly like word vomit.

Maura stood motionless, speechless. The words she wanted and waited to her from Jane could not have come at a worse time.

Jane crossed the room in three steps and before Maura knew what was happening she had her hands on either side of Maura's face. Maura had dreamt of this moment. She wondered if it would ever happen between her and Jane and now it looked like it was about too. Jane leaned in and placed a softy kiss on Maura's lips. Maura's eyes closed instantly. It was just as good as she dreamed. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist. The kiss ended as Jane rested her forehead against Maura's.

"I think somewhere along the way in the middle of our friendship, at some point I fell in love with you" Jane said huskily.

"I" Maura said as the tears welled in her eyes.

Jane felt Maura's body tense and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman pulling her close. Maura sobbed into Jane's chest. Jane hoped Maura would say it back. When Maura didn't reply Jane wondered if it had anything to do with Dorsey or was Maura just not ready to say she loved her. These questions Jane kept to herself as Maura continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Jane. I am so stressed out. There is so much going on. People are trying to kill me! I would have never imagined this would have happened to me. My father is a mobster. I don't know what I am doing. I have been waiting for that kiss for over a year and today it happens with all this other shit that is going on and I thought it was what I wanted and then" Maura trailed off as the tears over came her ability to speak.

Jane's eyes popped open at the sound of a curse word passing Maura's lips. "Whoa Maura. It is okay. I am not going anywhere, I can promise you that. I will always have your back. In the good times and in the bad and I am so sorry that I didn't kiss you until today but I was not going to lose you to someone else" Jane replied.

"Lose me to someone else?" Maura repeated. "Is that what, that is why you, your jealous?" she asked.  
"No Maur of course not. It just took seeing someone else with you to give me the courage to tell you how I felt" Jane said quickly.

"I just can't right now Jane" Maura said sadly as she released her hold on Jane. Maura turned and quickly ran to her bedroom closing the door behind her.

Jane stood alone in Maura's kitchen. She looked around unsure of what to do. She had options. She could go home and give Maura some space. She could go next door and beat the crap out of Agent Dorsey, or she could stay right there. She could make Maura some lunch or wait for her friend to come down when she was ready. Jane stood there thinking for a moment and then decided on none of her previous options. Jane walked upstairs to Maura's bedroom door. She knocked waiting for a word from inside. After a few moments she knocked again, "Maura please let me in" she said through the door. Again no sounds from inside. She turned the door knob to find it was lock. "Maura?" Jane said again this time with some urgency.

"No Jane, please I just want to be alone. I need some time" Maura replied quietly. Jane put her back against the bedroom door and slid down to the ground. "I will be right here Maura. I will not leave you" Jane said.

Maura sat on the floor leaning up against her bed. There were so many thoughts in her mind. Jane, Paddy Doyle, Shay and her feelings about all of them; love, hate and she couldn't name the last feeling. She didn't know what it was but it was not like anything she had experienced in her past. She looked over at her nightstand. She didn't feel like talking but maybe she could text. Maura grabbed the cell phone and typed.

_Hi-Maura_

She sent the message before she could change her mind. Almost instantly she received the text back.

_Hi. You okay?_

Maura thought for a moment.

_I don't know –Maura_

She took a deep breath hoping to keep the tears at bay.

_Do you want to talk about it? You can say anything to me._ Shay replied.

Maura took a deep breath, where to start.

_In the last 24 hours I feel like my life has been turned upside down and honestly nothing has really changed yet. I fear it will get worse before it gets better and I don't know what to do _– _Maura_

She sent the message and instantly Shay replied,

_You do not have to do anything. _

That may have been true but she felt like she needed to do something. She wanted to take control of her life and maybe that was what had come over her last night at Shay's. She initiated things she didn't think she would ever have the courage to and more than that she liked it.

_I feel like I should do something-Maura_

_You don't need you to do anything. Please let me take care of you._

Again, the tears formed in her eyes.

_What if something happens to you? That is not okay with me.-Maura_

_What is going to happen to me Maura? What are you thinking could happen?_

So many things Maura thought but she couldn't text all of those things, that would make her seem crazy.

_What if you get hurt or killed? -Maura_

This time there was a delay in the reply. It felt like a long wait but it was just a couple of minutes.

_That is something you can't worry about. _

She waited for that reply? No way Maura thought as she typed,

_Not good enough. Do better – Maura_

_Nothing is going to happen to me_

_I am being hunted by the worst crime families in Boston actually in the United States. Be realistic – Maura_

Again, a short pause in reply.

_Maura, I will protect your life with my own if it comes to that. There is nothing you can say or do to change that. Get it out of your mind that there is any possibility you can change that. That is the best I can do. So drop it._

_That is unacceptable- Maura_

_Thank you for feeling that way but you have zero control over that. _

_Sorry I put you in the middle of this-Maura_

_You didn't. _The reply said.

_If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in any danger.-Maura_

_We don't know if I am in danger. We just know you are, but honestly Maura I am usually in danger any time I work. It is the nature of my profession. _

_Does this happen to you a lot? Do you kiss everyone you protect? –Maura_

_Stop signing your name at the end of your texts, I know it's you. _

_I didn't want you to be confused by who your talking too, _Maura typed.

_No one else has this number Maura. _

_I did notice that you changed the subject Agent Dorsey. _

_Maura, listen everything will be fine. I promise you. I got you._

_Can I see you? _

_Is something wrong? Shay replied._

_Does there have to be something wrong? _Maura asked.

_No Maura something doesn't have to be wrong but I am waiting for the Intel agents to get here. They should be here soon. I need to brief them and then I will be over and we can go somewhere or stay in. Up to you. But if you need me now just say it Maura. _

_I'm okay. Jane is here outside my door. I wanted to talk to you but it is not life or death this time._

_Outside your door?_

_I wanted some time to think after she kissed me._

Maura hit send before she realized what she wrote. She had no idea what Shay's reaction would be to that bit of information. Would she read into it? Would she even reply? Maura got her answer quickly.

_Maura, I think Jane is a good person and would do anything to protect you. You could do a lot worse. _

That was not the text she thought she would receive. What did that mean? Maura thought about it for a minute. I guess last night didn't mean anything to Shay. She replayed something Shay said from their walk in the park. Relationships with no commitments. Was that what this was? Maura thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Shay received no response from Maura after her text praising Jane. She was about to go over when the knock at the door came. She sighed as she closed the door behind her intelligence team. These were the only operatives she would work with, they were the only ones she would trust and they needed to get started. She would have to talk to Maura in a couple of hours.

Jane fell backwards as the door opened. She found herself laying on her back looking up at Maura. "Come in" Maura said softly.

Jane stood and walked slowly into Maura's bedroom. Maura sat down and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Jane sat never taking her eyes off Maura.  
"I don't have an answer for you Jane" Maura replied.

"An answer to what Maura?" Jane asked.

"You said you think you fell in love with me. I don't think I can say that right now" Maura said softly as she placed her hand on top of Jane's. "I do have feelings for you and I have for a long time but things right now just seem so messed up. I am feeling so many different emotions lately it's hard to figure out."

"Maura, this is just temporary. I'll tell you what, when this is over and things get back to normal then we can see what we have. Okay? Does that sound good to you?" Jane asked.

"Thank you Jane" Maura said resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. "I am sorry I shut you out of the room."

"Its gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me Maur" Jane replied with a smile.

They sat for a few more minutes enjoying the silence and each other's company when Jane's phone rang. "Hey ma" she answered. "Okay, okay! Bye Ma".

Jane turned to look at Maura, "I gotta run Maur. Ma needs my help with the boxes. Do you want to come?" Jane asked.

"I don't really feel like it Jane. I'm sorry" Maura answered.

"I will call you later okay" Jane said. "It will all be okay Maur, I promise" Jane said as she kissed Maura's forehead.

Maura watched Jane walk out of the door of her bedroom and plopped backwards on the bed. She starred at the ceiling.

"Maura" she heard her own name and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow" she said as she realized she fell asleep. "I didn't realize how tired I was".

"It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was here so you wouldn't be startled when you woke. Go back to sleep" Shay said.  
"No, I'm okay" Maura said propping herself up onto her elbows. "What time is it?" she asked.

"4" Agent Dorsey replied, "You must have been tired".

"Apparently" Maura replied sitting all the way up. "How was your meeting?"

"It was okay" Shay answered, "have you eaten?"

"No and now that I think about it I am starving" Maura replied.

"Do you want to go out?" Shay asked.  
"I would rather stay in. I will cook" Maura replied.

"Ok" Shay replied.

Saturday night passed fairly quickly. Shay could tell Maura had a lot of things on her mind and she didn't want to push her. They shared a nice dinner and a few uncomplicated conversations before Shay tucked Maura in for the evening before beginning her work this time in Maura's living room.

Maura was having the hardest time laying still; she was never going to sleep. There were too many things passing through her mind. She walked into the bathroom and found an over the counter sleep aid that she usually kept for Jane if Jane were experiencing nightmares. She took the pill and returned to bed grabbing her cell phone on the way back.

She typed hoping to arrange a normal day for Sunday.

_Would you and Angela be up for a Sunday brunch and some light shopping? –M_

A couple of minutes later her cell phone pinged with a reply.

_Ma said that sounds great. Since when do you shop lightly? –J_

_Very funny Jane –M_

_Will it just be the three of us? –J_

_Yes Jane. I could really just use a regular day to ease my nerves-M_

_Sounds great Maura. We will pick you up at 10…ok? –J_

_Thank you Jane – M_

_Don't thank me Maura, you know I would do anything for you…even 'light' shopping. –J_

_I know- M_

_Are you okay? Are you home?-J_

_Yes I'm home and in bed. Shay is working downstairs tonight so I am safe-M_

_Ok. Good night Maura xoxo-J_

_Good night Jane – M_

"I could go running with you" Maura offered.

"I don't want to be rude Maura and believe me when I tell you that you have been my best assignment ever but I run to clear my head. I'm afraid I wouldn't be good company" Shay replied.

"Okay" Maura responded simply.

"You're not mad are you?" Shay asked.

"Of course not, I may not like the answers but as long as they are honest answers I will try not to be mad and this doesn't make me mad" Maura smiled, "it's nice that you have something that is all your own".

"What do you have that is all your own?" Shay asked while she watched Maura put the finishing touches on dinner before they both moved to the table to eat. Maura spent most of the day out with Jane and Angela while Shay did whatever Shay did. They met back at Maura's for a quite Sunday dinner.

Maura smiled. Shay asked questions and more importantly she listened when Maura answered. Maura felt like the most important person in the world when she was with Shay. It had been 3 days since they met. They chose again to stay in that Sunday evening and Maura cooked while they talked and learned more and more about the other person. It felt so natural between them; it often left both women wondering what was happening, where this was going and could it possibly last.

"Would you like some more wine?" Maura asked.

"No thank you. I have had enough. I'm on duty remember" Shay said as she washed the dishes from dinner.

"When are you not on duty?" Maura asked.

"I am always on duty around you" Shay replied.

"So right now, you are on duty?" Maura whispered as she approached Shay from behind.

"Yes" Shay replied softly.

"I am just making sure" Maura said wrapping her arms around Shay's waist from behind.

"Maura" Shay sighed.

"If you are on duty, then we are undercover and if we are undercover then you are my girlfriend" Maura stated.

Shay stopped washing and turned off the sink faucet before she turned in Maura's arms slowly.

"That sounds right Doctor Isles" Shay said with a coy smile.

Maura stretched up pressing her lips to Shay's. It started gently but quickly escalated, exploding with passion. Maura felt her body being pressed backwards into her kitchen island. Strong hands reached down and grasped her by her tight ass lifting her onto the countertop making her slightly taller than the object of her desire. She wrapped her tone legs around the Agent and placed her hands on either side of the agent's face. Maura's senses were in overload. The way Shay's hands felt on her body, the sound of her heart beating out of her chest, the taste of the agents tongue. The kiss continued to grow causing Maura to moan into Shay's kiss. Shay took the initiative to slow the kiss down returning to soft and intimate kisses lightly sucking Maura's lip before pulling away.

They held each other in that position for a while as Maura inhaled Shay sweet smell. "Will you stay with me?" Maura whispered into Shay's ear, "please" she said as she placed a gentle kiss on Shay's neck just below her ear.

"Maura, I shouldn't" Shay replied her voice coated in sadness. "I need to tell you something".

"What is it?" Maura asked unwilling to remove her head from resting in the nook of Shay's neck.

"This morning I received some information. I believe there is an immediate opportunity to remove one of the targets. If I am successful things will escalate quickly. If I am captured or killed, I need you to get to Jane. I need Jane to take you somewhere safe, somewhere no one will find you. Do you understand?"

Maura listened intently as the tear grew in her eyes. She pulled Shay in even closer as the agent explained what could go wrong.

"Do you understand Maura?" Shay repeated softly.

She pushed away from Shay wanting to look deep into the beautiful green eyes that have captivated her for days. "You have to be careful" Maura said just above a whisper.

"I am always careful Maura, but there is always the possibility that something could go wrong" Shay replied honestly.  
Maura was done talking, she was done listening. She didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted to give into what her body was craving. She slipped down off the counter top interlocking her and Shay's hands; she turned and led the agent up the stairs into her bedroom. Maura turned to face the FBI agent releasing their hands and pulled her blouse up over her head.

"Maura, I can't" Shay said regrettably hoping her mind would prevail over her desires.

"I know. I just want to sleep with you. I want to be close to you. Take your shirt off" Maura requested.

Shay stood motionless looking at how beautiful Maura was standing in front of her in her black bra and yoga pants. Maura walked toward Shay grabbing the bottom of Shay's t-shirt and pulling it over her head leaving her in her bra and blue jeans.

"I don't really sleep" Shay said sadly, that being one of the things she missed about having a normal life.

"I will sleep, you protect me" Maura replied pulling Shay down onto her bed.

"Always" was the last word Maura heard before she placed her head on Shay's shoulder and wrapped her legs around the agents.

**AN: Things are going to start happening quickly...just enjoy it for what it is. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: OMGoooodddnnnessssss. If it bothers you that much stop reading it! I will continue to post to this story because some people do like it so i will finish it for them. I will not read any more of the reviews so you can continue to post your hate there but I won't waste my time with people calling me names are just spouting hate anymore. **

**I thought this was a safe place to post ideas/stories that you can dream up and imagine...I was wrong about that one. I didn't realize it was going to be interpreted so literally and picked apart like we are in a feel life situation and peoples ACTUAL lives are in danger, cuz they are not. What I have learned from posting here is that some of you guys are MEAN! and don't tolerate or possess the ability to take a story into a different direction without getting all pissy. **

**Everybody has their own opinion and their own interpretations of things, this interpretation of Rizzoli and Isles is mine. The usual disclamer follows; i dont own these characters. **

**Again if you don't like this story, I encourge you to not waste your time reading it. But I have a right to my own opinions and interpretations without being called names like stupid and explatives. **

**So, no more will I take part in the negativity. If you want to read the rest then please do. -R**

Maura's eyes fluttered open to see an empty pillow next to her. She listened for any movement or sounds knowing Shay would be silent if she were in the house. She smelled the air hoping for the aroma of coffee but to her disappointment she smelled nothing. She lay in bed looking at the ceiling. She knew she should get up and get ready for work but the will to do so escape her. Maura lie there with nothing but Shay on her mind and she couldn't figure out what about the stranger intoxicated her. Shay was all she wanted to be around all the time. She didn't even want to go to work, she just wanted to wait right there for Shay to come back. Her wish was granted as the door opened slowly. She knew she would never hear Shay in the house, she was an undercover agent who knew how to go undetected and at the thought of that Maura found herself aroused. She watched Shay walk slowly into her bedroom cover in sweat. Maura turned her head to see the object of her desire standing at the sink looking into the mirror. She wondered what the agent was thinking, her expression was different it was cold, her eyes dark and glassy. Maura watched as the agent turned on the water and splashed it on her face before letting the water drip into the sink. Maura felt her heart twinge; she could feel the sadness from the next room. She lifted herself out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Shay's waste pressing herself into Shay's back holding her tightly trying to offer comfort. Maura felt Shay exhale and her body relax. "Hi" Maura whispered.

Shay turned the water off and turned slowly in Maura's arms. "Hi" she replied putting her hands on the sides of Maura's face pulling her in for a soft kiss. The water dripped down Shay's face onto Maura's. The kiss escalated quickly as Maura felt her desire continue to grow. She knew exactly what she wanted and she usually could have any man or woman she wanted when she went after them. Maura's hands drifted down to Shay's tight muscular ass. Maura's tongue darted into Shay's mouth battling for dominance. "I want you" Maura moaned between kisses. "I need you" Maura continued as Shay kissed down her neck to the top of her breasts. Maura's head went back as her excitement grew, she couldn't wait any longer, she had to have Shay. Agent Dorsey reached around Maura lifting her into the air. Maura immediately wrapped her strong legs around the agent. Shay walked out of the bathroom and back towards Maura's bed. Maura expected the interaction between them to be wilder and faster but she was surprised that as soon as Shay had control of Maura she was tender. She placed one hand behind Maura's head and lowered her slowly onto the bed. Maura saw the crystal green eyes again and pulled the agent to her mouth.

"Unbelievable" Maura said as the sound of her phone ringing stopped their progress. Shay's head dropped to Maura's shoulder as Maura reached over to the night stand to grab her phone. "Dr. Isles" she said with her legs still wrapped around Shay's waist. Shay lightly kissed Maura's shoulder to her collar bone. Maura wanted nothing more than to quit her job at that moment. "I'll be right there, text me that address" she replied angrily.

Maura exhaled loudly as she ran her fingers through her hair. "My job has the worst timing. In fact my job kind of sucks right now" she said looking down at Shay whose forehead was resting on Maura's tone stomach. "Shay?" She asked.

Shay looked up and pressed her weight down on Maura giving her a soft kiss before rolling off the bed and walking out of the room. Maura laid there composing her resignation in her head before finally giving up and rushing into the bathroom to shower and get to the crime scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Maura?" Jane asked looking around the crime scene.

"She hasn't made it yet" Frost replied.

"Looks like a single gunshot wound to the head" Jane replied as she knelt down over the victim.

"I'll be the judge of that" Maura said from behind Jane.

"What took you so long?" Jane asked standing back up quickly.

"I was in bed when the call came in, I had to shower Jane" Maura replied putting on her gloves and placing her bag down on the floor.

Jane eyed Maura intensely waiting for a preliminary ruling on the death of the victim.  
"It appears that you were correct Jane. A single gunshot to the head" Maura stated.

"Do you see a shell Frost?" Jane asked looking closely on the ground near the body.

"No" Frost replied some distance away.

"You won't find one Jane" Korsak said appearing suddenly.  
"Why is that?" Jane asked.

"This was a professional hit" Korsak replied. "This is Adian O'Leary, eldest son of Bobby O'Leary. You don't get Adian O'Leary here alone unless you know how to draw him out."

"How do you know he was here alone?" Jane asked.

"Adian O'Leary is never alone" Korsak stated.

Maura ran through the rolodex of Boston Mobsters who wanted her dead and the O'Leary family was on the list. Did Shay do this? She thought.

"Maura?" Jane asked.

Maura snapped out of her thought, "I'm sorry what was that detective?" she asked.

"Are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Jane asked.

"I'm fine Jane. I will have the crime scene techs take the body back to the morgue where I will run the DNA through CODIS" Maura replied.

Jane nodded, she knew something was wrong with her friend but had a feeling it had to do with the new threats to Maura's life and decided to talk to her in private back at the station.

Maura walked to her car fishing through her purse looking for the phone that Shay had given her. She buckled her seatbelt as she pressed the send button.

"Maura?" Shay asked picking up after the first ring, "Are you okay?"

"I…I" Maura stumbled through her thoughts. She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to hear your voice" she replied.

"It will be okay Maura" Shay replied knowing exactly why Maura was calling her. She knew by the GPS on Maura's phone that Maura was the ME called to the scene where she had left Adian O'Leary's body a few hours ago.

"Please Maura" was the last thing Shay would say.  
"I will call you later" Maura said as she hung up the phone. The realness of what Shay had done while she was sleeping hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't think the gentleness that she felt in the agent's hands were capable of anything but love but that was until she saw the point blank gunshot wound above the left eye of Adian O'Leary. The person who did that wanted their target to be frightened. They wanted them to know they were going to die. This was not your typical execution style shot, this was personal. Could Shay be capable of such anger? Maura thought and then she realized that she saw it in her eyes this morning.

"Whoever did this has some balls" Korsak said at the crime scene looking for any hit of evidence.

"Why do you say that?" Frost asked.

"This is going to start a war. The O'Leary's are going to be out for revenge. It will be a blood bath" Korsak replied.

"Jane?" Frost asked seeing the detective leaving the scene quickly headed toward her unmarked police cruiser.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane's tires screeched to a halt. She jumped out of the car and raced up the walkway. The banging on the front door of the FBI FOB didn't last long before Agent Shay Dorsey opened the door inviting Jane in.

"I have been waiting for you" Dorsey replied shocking Jane into silence. "Follow me" Agent Dorsey said weaving through the hallway of the house. Once inside the room Jane studied the walls that were lined with mission outlines, target photo graphs, surveillance photographs of mobsters, and a photo of Adian O'Leary with an X marked through it. "It has begun" Agent Dorsey said.

"What is your plan? You know Maura is in danger, she is out in the open right now" Jane said quickly with anger and concern in her voice.

"She is not. She is currently at BPD headquarters with O'Leary's body" Agent Dorsey responded turning a computer monitor around so Jane could see the live video feed Shay had planted in the lab.

"But she is there and you are here. How can you ensure her safety?" Jane asked.

"She is not alone Detective. I have a man in the lab" Dorsey replied.

"Who?" Jane challenged.

"That is classified" Agent Dorsey replied.

"So why were you waiting for me?" Jane asked quickly.

"She knows I did this. And if Dr. Isles is the person I think she is, she will struggle with this. She will struggle with how she may be feeling for me knowing that I could do such a thing. I am afraid that I lost part of her trust today and she is going to need you now more than ever" Agent Dorsey said.

"Let's get this straight; you don't know Maura at all. She was frightened this morning and now I know why. She is frightened of what you are capable of. You better pray that nothing happens to her during this whole thing or you will have to deal with me. I don't need you to tell me she needs me. I don't need you to ask me to be there for her and neither does she. Maura knows I am always there for her" Jane thundered. "I have absolutely no idea what she sees in you. I have absolutely no idea why she cares for you, but I will assure you that it is over. She walked into that crime scene today one person and then stumbled out a different person. You should have told her what you did before she had to witness it, before she had to perform the autopsy. I came here to warn you. If Maura gets hurt, I will kill you myself" Jane said as she walked out of the room and out of the house.

Having grown accustomed to being threatened by her assignments loved ones, Shay sat at the desk and turned the monitor back around to watch Maura. She watched as the ME extracted blood from the dead body to make a DNA match in the criminal database. She watched as the ME examined the entrance and exit wound of the gunshot blast. Shay couldn't take it anymore; she stood up and grabbed her car keys before racing out of the door.

Jane arrived at BPD and headed straight down to the morgue. She walked through the double doors not seeing Maura anywhere. Jane walked to Maura's office and knocked lightly on the door. "Come in" Maura replied from the other side.

"Maura, are you okay?" Jane asked.  
"Yes, of course Jane. Why do you ask?"

"Maura" Jane said sternly causing Maura's eyes to drop to the floor.  
"I do not want to talk about this Jane" Maura said quietly.

Jane walked over to Maura and placed her hand on Maura's shoulder. Maura responded by turning into the detective placing her head on her shoulder and wrapping her arms round her best friend. Jane didn't reply she just held her friend close to her trying to offer her some comfort.

"Maura" she voice said coming from the doorway.  
Maura released her hold on Jane and turned to face Agent Dorsey. She walked quickly toward the FBI Special Agent stopping directly in front of her. Jane stood watching the encounter hoping the Maura would punch Shay in the face or slam her office door in her face. Maura stood there with her eyes locking on the agent as if they were having a silent conversation. After several minutes of silence Maura spoke, "Jane could you excuse us please?"

Not expecting that request Jane replied, "What?"

"Please Jane" Maura asked quickly and calmly not breaking her eye contact with Agent Dorsey.

"Unbelievable" Jane whispered as she walked out of the room bumping her shoulder into Agent Dorsey who was still standing in the doorway.

Maura waited for the elevator door to close before grabbing Shay's hand pulling her into the office and shutting the door. "I know you did this" Maura said beginning the conversation. "But I know you had to do this and you did this for me".

"That shouldn't make it okay Maura" Shay replied honestly. "I tried to tell you I wasn't the hero. I have come to terms with that, it is part of who I have become, I have to live with it, you don't".

"You say one thing but your eyes say something else. They betrayed you this morning in the bathroom. I saw the sadness, the conflict in your eyes" Maura replied gently as she brushed her hand down the side of Shay's face. "I think you should leave town Maura" Shay replied not allowing herself to believe anything Maura just said.

"What?" Maura asked quickly.

"This is going to get much worse and I want you to be safe so you should get out of town. I want Jane to go with you. I will come for you when this is over" Shay replied.

"Absolutely not" Maura responded quickly. "This is exactly what I will not allow my biological father do to my life. I will not be controlled or have to hide because of who I am. Besides, you said you could protect me. Can you?" she asked.

"It is not about that anymore Maura. I do not want you to be part of this in anyway. I don't want you to have to do autopsies on people who want to kill you. I don't want you to have to do autopsies on the people I kill" Shay replied grabbing Maura's hand and gently squeezing.

"I don't want to go" Maura replied as she wrapped her arms around Shay's waist.  
"Jane said you would not trust me anymore. I can't have you witness what I am capable of" Shay said.

"Jane said what?" Maura asked pulling away from Shay.

"She came to the house and said you would not trust me anymore and that whatever you saw in me was gone. She said I scared you" Shay whispered with her head down.

"Hey, I trust you with my life. I honestly don't know why" Maura chuckled, "but I do. I wasn't scared of you, I was scared of what you would do for me" Maura said releasing the agent.

"What do you mean?" Shay asked.

"From the layout of that warehouse you could have killed O'Leary from any number of locations, but you chose to do it at point blank range from the front. He saw you; he knew he was going to die. You shot him with such precision that the bullet severed the spinal cord killing him instantly. He was dead before he hit the ground. I assume that was not an accident. You wanted him to be frightened to know he was going to die but you did it surprisingly humanly. You could have shot him in the chest and let him suffer but you didn't. Why is that?" Maura asked.

Shay stood silently surprised at Maura's observations.

"It is because you are not as hard as you think you are. It is because you have a heart. It is because you will do anything to protect me. It is because this has become very personal for you" Maura replied.

"And it can't be Maura. If I am going to complete this mission, it can't be personal. I have to keep my head straight." Shay responded knowing that even if Maura were not in Boston, she couldn't get her out of her mind. Maura could see that Shay didn't convince herself and didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms back around the agent.

"There is a meeting tonight. The Flanagan family and the Donahue family's are meeting to discuss O'Leary's assassination. My intel says that they both suspect the other of last night's hit. It is my opportunity to take out a large number of targets at once." Shay said holding onto Maura.

"Sounds dangerous" Maura said squeezing Shay tightly. "Are you going alone?" she asked.

"Yes" Shay replied. "You will be protected. I don't want to you to worry that you will be alone"

"I'm not worried about me" Maura replied pushing away from Shay enough to reach up and press her lips to Shay's.

"I will be fine. I will see you tomorrow" Shay said resting her forehead against Maura's.

"You have to go now?" Maura asked, "you said the meeting is not till tonight".

"I have to set up Maura. Please don't make me explain it to you." Shay begged.

"I'm sorry" Maura whispered. "Please be careful."

"After work I need you to go home with Jane. If you want to go to her apartment just let me know, either way she needs to stay with you tonight. I do not want you to be alone. I want you to call Dr. Pike to take any calls that come in tonight. I don't want you involved in this." Shay explained.

"You will come home in the morning?" Maura asked quietly.

"I will find you when I can, when it is safe" Shay replied.

Maura nodded her head in agreement to all of Shay's instructions. "Shay" was all Maura could manage to get out before her lips were met by the agents. The kiss was light at first but grew quickly with Maura parting her lips to invite Shay's tongue into her mouth. The kiss ended as abruptly as it started. Before Maura's eyes were completely opened Shay was out of the room and out of sight. Maura brought her fingers to her lips praying it would not be the last time she saw Shay alive.

Jane returned to her desk plopping down in her chair.

"Okay" Frost replied at the obvious sour mood Jane was in.

"We have a lead Jane" Korsak said entering the office quickly. "My CI said there is a meeting happening tonight. Families will be there. This is our chance to bring down some of the major crime bosses in Boston" he said.

"Let's do it" was Jane's reply before they all headed to the BRIC to begin formulating a plan.

The day passed slowly for Maura. She tried to understand her strong connection with the FBI Agent she barely knew. She only knew that there was something that drew her to Shay. It was unexplainable. As the afternoon finally came around, Maura picked up the phone to call Jane's desk. Jane didn't answer so Maura decided to get out of her office for a while. She walked to the elevator and pressed the button to take her to the homicide department. The desks of her three favorite detectives were empty. Maura stood looking around, where had everyone gone? She thought to herself. She turned to leave and noticed Frost standing in the BRIC. She walked to the door knocking gently.

"Hey Maura" Frost replied greeting the ME. She looked over at Jane, "Can I speak with you please detective?" she asked.

"Excuse me guys" Jane said.  
"No problem, I could use a cup of coffee anyway. It's going to be a long night. You want anything?" Frost asked of the group. Korsak placed his order with Frost and Jane shook her head no as she exited the room.

"Long night?" Maura asked following Jane to her desk. "Something is going down tonight" Jane replied quickly still slightly angry with Maura's previous behavior. "What?" Maura asked. "I don't think I should tell you Maur. I don't know if it will stay between us" Jane replied harshly. "What does that mean?" Maura asked. "I don't want it getting back to Agent Dorsey" Jane stated. "Oh, I see" Maura said slightly hurt. Maura turned to exit. "Wait Maura, I'm sorry" Jane said reaching for Maura's arm. "That was rude. I'm sorry Maura please don't leave" she begged. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Jane asked.

"I was going to ask you to come over tonight" Maura responded.

"Shit Maura, you know I would but we got this lead and the guys and I have a plan. I'm so sorry Maura. Any other night I am all yours but if BPD can get credit for taking down some of the biggest mobsters in Boston then I need to be there" Jane explained quickly. "Wait, where is Agent Dorsey? I thought she was your bodyguard or something" Jane asked.

"BPD?" Maura replied. "You're doing what?" Maura asked. "What?" Jane asked. "You said you were taking down some of the biggest mobsters in Boston" Maura replied. "Yeah" Jane replied. "What is wrong Maura?" Jane asked.

"I have to go. Please don't do anything until you hear from me first" Maura said quickly as she rushed out of the homicide department.

Maura reached her office and fumbled through her purse looking for the secured phone Agent Dorsey gave her.

"Maura?" Shay answered on the other end of the phone.

"Shay, Jane knows. BPD will be there" Maura said quickly. "You're sure?" Shay asked. "Yes" was the last thing Maura said before the rag was placed over her mouth. She dropped the phone as she struggled with her attacker. She quickly lost consciousness and fell limp into the arms of a very strong man.


	13. Chapter 13

"Maura?" Shay said hearing the commotion. "Maura?" she asked one more time. The phone line went dead. Shay ran into the office and pulled up the video feed from Maura's office. Changing views, she saw the officer she planted in the ME's office knocked unconscious from behind before she saw Maura's attacker. Pressing pause on the feed, "Reyes" Shay called out. One of the intelligence agents ran into the room. "I want to know who this is" Shay replied showing the picture to Reyes. "Send it to my phone" Shay said as she opened a lock box and strapped a gun to each ankle and tucked one in the waistband of her pants.

Jane walked through Maura's office door. "Maura?" she asked expecting to see her best friend. There were signs of a struggle. Some things on Maura's desk were knocked over and Jane saw a cell phone that didn't belong to Maura lying on the floor. Jane slipped on a latex glove that she found in the morgue and walked back to Maura's office to retrieve the phone. She pressed the redial button waiting for an answer.  
"Maura, are you okay?" Agent Dorsey asked.

Recognizing Shay's voice "It's Jane" she replied.

"Where is Maura?" Agent Dorsey asked.

"I don't know, I found this phone on the floor in her office" Jane replied quickly.

"They have her" Dorsey replied quickly.  
"Who?" Jane asked.

"The O'Leary's" Dorsey replied. "How do you know?" Jane asked. "I got a tip a couple of day's ago that the O'Leary family was planning on abducting Maura and using her as leverage against the other families." Shay replied.

"The Flanagan's and Donahue's are meeting tonight" Dorsey said thinking out loud, "they may bring her there…but where would they hold her until then?"

"That is why she ran out" Jane said quickly.

"What?" Shay asked.

"She came to tell you I knew about the meeting tonight" Jane said.

It clicked for Jane and Shay at the same time. "She told me to sit tight until she heard back from me because she knew you were going to be there" Jane replied.

"I figured as much Jane but that does not help with why they have her and where she is now" Dorsey responded angrily.

"Where are you?" Jane asked.

"Looking for her" Dorsey replied. "Keep looking. We will go to the meeting tonight. If she is there I will call you on this phone. I will get her out. I will protect her like you promised you would" Jane said quickly as she hung up the phone sliding it into her pocket.

Agent Dorsey drove through the streets of Boston heading toward the O'Leary's known residences when her phone rang.

"What do you got Reyes?" she said answering the phone.

"The man from the photo has been positively identified as Tommy Monroe and enforcer for the O'Leary family. I was able to access a surveillance camera from a local business, it matches the time stamp of the video we have of Dr. Isles being taken. Only one vehicle enters and leaves the area close to the morgue entrance around that time. I was to identify his vehicle and use satellite tracking to follow it to what appears to be a three story office building with an attached parking garage. The building appears to be abandoned, I am watching it real time and no cars have entered or exited the premises since the suspects' vehicle." Reyes said taking a breath. "The building is located in South Boston. The address is coming to your phone now. The car is a black impala, license plate 786FMK" Agent Reyes said.

"Good work Reyes, I will take it from here. Clean and pack the house. Get everyone out and scatter, I will call for you when this is done. This will end tonight" Agent Dorsey replied.

"Maura's gone" Jane said panting as she ran back into homicide.

"Where did she go?" Frost asked.

"She was taken Frost" Jane explained angrily.

"By who?" Frost asked.

"I don't know Barry" Jane replied.

"The last time Paddy took her. Do you think with everything happening tonight that he has her?" Korsak asked.

"I don't think so" Jane thought, "maybe but I don't think so. I don't think Doyle would show up here now.  
"She went to warn Dorsey that we knew about the meeting."

"Jane, what are you thinking?" Frost asked having seen that look on Jane's face. The look she gets when she is trying to put things together that she hasn't shared yet.

"I don't trust Dorsey. I think she has something to do with this" Jane said softly.

"Why don't you trust her?" Korsak asked.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right" Jane replied. "I can't figure out if she is arrogant, smart, reckless or all three. But I know I don't like it."

"Seriously Jane?" Frost asked.

"Yes"

"Excuse me Detective Rizzoli" a BPD secretary said poking her head into the BRIC. "There is a call for you from FBI Agent Dean on line 1" she woman said.

"Ok, thank you" Jane replied. She picked up the receiver of the phone. "Hey Dean" she said. Jane listened for a minute before interrupting the FBI Agent. "Hold on Dean I am going to put you on speaker phone so Frost and Korsak can hear you, say that again" she said.

"I have been inquiring about Agent Shay Dorsey since you called me last week and I finally have some information for you. We have combed through the agent database and found no one that matched your description of Dorsey. We have no history of Dorsey ever having worked with or for the FBI Jane" Dean said frankly.

"So what does that mean?" Jane asked hoping she didn't put the pieces together correctly.

"I don't know who she is. She is not with us. We don't even have a specific agent assigned to Dr. Isles we just have a general BOLO out for known acquaintances of Patrick Doyle." Agent Dean replied.

"Is it possible she is with another agency?" Jane asked.

"We looked Jane. All agents who match your description of 5'9, white with green eyes have checked in on their current assignments. None of them are off grid. That goes for all agencies' Jane. You must approach with extreme caution" Dean said.

"Dean, I know you have an idea of who this is and what she is doing here. So why don't you tell me" Jane replied harshly.

"We have an idea Jane but I can't tell you. Just promise you will be careful" He said. There was a long pause of silence before Dean spoke again. "If it is any consolation, if this is who we expect it to be, Maura will be safe with her. If she was there to hurt Maura, she would have already"

"You're kidding me right Dean. That is supposed to make me feel better? Dorsey has killed one person already, she has lied to everyone posing as a federal agent and you want me to believe that if she wanted to hurt Maura she would have already?" Jane shouted.

"Calm down Jane" Dean replied.

"Dean, Maura was abducted from her office about 40 minutes ago. Dorsey said she was looking for her, but we don't know who she is, what if she has Maura? She killed a member of the O'Leary family last night so this mob war has begun and of course the most valuable asset in a Boston Mob war is Dr. Maura Isles, biological daughter of Paddy Doyle." Jane said. The room was silent for a moment while everyone tried to process the information, "It's Doyle" Jane said resolutely.


	14. Chapter 14

Shay located the black impala parked inside the parking garage of an abandoned office building in South Boston. She parked her car a few spots away and prepared her weapon adding a silencer from the glove box and pulling out an envelope leaving it on the passenger seat. She exited the car and found an entrance to the building.

"Where is she?" Dorsey whispered after sneaking up on the first armed thug. She pushed the barrel of the silencer into the back of the man's head. "You have three seconds to speak" she warned. He offered no assistance so she pulled the trigger catching the man's fall on the way down. She lowered him quietly taking his weapon and disabling it quickly before moving on in the building. She paused in the hallway as she heard two different voices headed toward her. Dorsey hid behind the wall of an open office and waited for the men to get to her. As they walked past the door she took the opportunity to catch them by surprise. She jumped out from behind them grabbing the shorter man by the head twisting violently until his neck broke while pointing her gun at the larger man empting one round into his forehead. She checked their body's for weapons, empting the chambers and taking the guns apart before dropping them down on her victims' chests. She followed the direction the men were coming from hoping to find Maura quickly.

"Korsak, do you see a way in?" Jane asked on her radio looking at the warehouse the mob meeting were to take place later that night. "I have no access point yet Jane. I'm going back around for another look" Korsak replied from his vehicle a few blocks away.

"Jane look" Frost said calling Jane's attention toward an emergency ladder located on the side of the building. "Do you think we can gain access to the building from the roof Frost?" Jane asked following the ladder with her eyes.  
"It's our only shot Jane" he replied.

"We think we have a way in Korsak" Jane replied.

The stairway led to a long hallway. Shay silently walked the length of the hallway hearing voices on the other side of a door that was cracked open.

"Wake her up now" a man with a thick Irish accent shouted.

Shay looked through the opening to see Maura seated and bound in a folding chair with her head slumped down. The large man from the video walked toward her reaching back with his right hand. He made contact with the back of his hand on Maura's cheek . Her head snapped to the left. She slowly raised her head. Shay watched as her eyes focused on where she was. She could see the fear in Maura's eyes as she realized what was happening to her.

"Dr. Maura Isles" the man with the accent said. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

A single tear ran down Maura's bright red cheek. "No" she replied softly.

"Do you know why you are here?" the man asked.

"You are going to kill me" Maura whispered.

"Yes, I am. My son is dead because of you. Your father will pay for that with your life" he said moving closer to Maura.

Shay finally got a look at older man who was speaking.

"I am going to take you to tonight's meeting and I am going to shoot you in your pretty face in front of all the other families. They will know that O'Leary's run Boston." He said as he raised his hand to strike Maura again.

Maura braced herself for another slap across the face. The muted gun shots came quickly. She saw O'Leary drop to the floor first followed by her abductor. Shay waited for a second for any other armed men to appear in the room but all she saw was Maura drop her head as she sobbed loudly. The sound of Maura's cry brought her out of her trance and she busted through the door not caring if her life was in danger.

"Maura" Shay said quietly as she quickly unraveled the restraints around Maura's wrists and feet. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Shay said.

As soon as her hands were free Maura lunged for Shay throwing her arms around Shay's neck. "Maura. You're safe now" Shay replied in Maura's ear stroking her head gently. Maura's cry finally stopped as Shay refused to move until Maura was ready. "Let me see you" Shay said pulling out of the tight hold. Maura's right cheek was bright red from the first attack and there was blood spatter on her forehead. "Let me clean you up a little bit" Shay said using her shirt to wipe the blood from Maura's face.

"Thank you" Maura said still shocked from the afternoon's events. "For what?" Shay asked while being especially careful and gentle with Maura's face. "Saving me" she replied as another tear escaped. Shay gently wiped the tear from Maura's face and examined her cheek bone. "I should be apologizing to you. You shouldn't be here" Shay said sadly. She gently kissed Maura's red cheek, "I don't think it's broken, but it will be sore for some time" she said softly.

They shared a look before Maura rested her forehead against Shay's. "Maura, we have to go" Shay said quietly. "Where?" Maura asked. "I need you to get out of here for a while" Shay responded. "Jane is in danger" Maura whispered. "I know. I promise I won't let anything happen to her but I need you to be safe so you have to leave town. My car is downstairs. There are directions and a key. Please take it and go to that location. I am the only person who knows where you will be. I will come for you when this is over" Shay said.  
"I would rather stay with you." Maura replied grabbing a hold of Shay's head.

"Please Maura" Shay begged.

"No" Maura replied. "I am staying with you."

"We are in position" Jane whispered into the radio.

"Roger that" Korsak replied. I'm in contact with SWAT. When you give the go ahead we will cover the front and back exits. You and Frost will be the only officers inside. Please be careful Jane" Korask replied.

"We will be fine. Send in SWAT when I give you the signal" she requested.

"You got it" Korsak replied.

The wait was finally over. The families began filing into the abandoned warehouse. Jane and Frost had positioned themselves out of sight from a high vantage point. Their weapons were pulled, all that was left was the waiting.

"You are killing me Maura" Shay replied as she slowed the car down to a crawl several blocks from the warehouse. "I'm sorry but I am not leaving without you and Jane. You two are the only people I trust and she is in there, in danger because of me" Maura replied sternly.

"Ok but this is not up for negotiation. I am getting out of this car. You will drive around until you hear the sirens. When the ambulances are called in, this will be over. You are not to get out of this car for anyone but me or Jane do you understand? For no reason" Shay demanded. Maura nodded in agreement. "This is important so listen to me Maura, if I don't come out, you have to get Jane and go to this location and stay there until Jane feels like it is safe for you to return to Boston. I need you to promise me."

"No" Maura responded. "I will not leave without you".

"Sorry Maura but you don't have a choice in this. You will do this or I will take you out of town myself. You decide. Go get Jane or leave now?" Shay demanded. Maura nodded her head in agreement to Shay's demands. Shay opened the door to get out, "Switch me places" she said. Maura got out of the car and walked quickly to the driver side. She sat down, closed the door and rolled the window down. "I will leave if I don't see you, but you have to promise me you will survive. You have to promise me you will find me when you can" Maura said grabbing for Shay's arm. "I will do my very best Maura" Shay said being pulled into the window and meeting Maura's lips with a passionate kiss. "I am sorry for so many things Maura. I am mostly sorry that I met you like this. I wish things were different. I wish I was a better person than I am. I wish" Shay was silenced by Maura's lips. "We can figure it out. Please just get Jane and get out of there" Maura begged before kissing Shay one more time. Tears streamed down Maura's face knowing the possibility of either Jane or Shay being harmed was high. Shay broke the kiss gently, "Go. Get out of here" she whispered backing away from the window as Maura rolled it up and pulled out into the street.


	15. Chapter 15

The Boston sun almost set completely as Shay broke out into a sprint toward the warehouse. The pounding of her feet on the pavement calmed her thoughts. It allowed her to sort information and plan quickly. As she raced toward the warehouse the only thing Shay knew for certain was that the possibility of her being killed was high, but it didn't matter as long as she got Jane out of there safely. Four blocks from the warehouse, Shay raced by Korsak's car.

"Jane. Dorsey is headed your way quickly. No sign of Maura" she said softly.  
"What?" Jane said exchanging glances with Frost. "Damn it" Jane said. "Can you see where she is entering the warehouse from?" Jane radioed back.

"Negative Jane. She ran by me and now I do not see her" Korsak replied.

Shay ran into an alley two blocks from the warehouse climbing the ladder access roof. Once on the roof she sprinted toward the edge leaping and rolling onto the roof of the neighboring building. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she repeated the jump once more until she was safely on the roof of the warehouse. Peering through a dirty window, Shay saw her entrance access not far from a hiding Jane and Detective Frost. Jane saw Shay sneak into the warehouse and turned to aim her weapon at the imposter Agent. Shay held up her hand before pointing to herself and then down to the floor of the warehouse. "I think she wants us to stay here" Frost whispered. "I don't trust her Frost" Jane replied. "Think of it this way Jane, at least if she goes down there all those people won't be shooting at us" Frost replied. "Good point" Jane said re-aiming her weapon at the bad guys on the first level.

With all the high level family members in attendance, Jane radioed to Korsak to have SWAT surround the building and wait for the word to enter. Shay slinked quietly through the warehouse to position herself in an area to make a move. She pulled the handgun with silencer attached from the back of her jeans and began to figure out which targets she would take out first. If Jane and Frost opened fire first, the enforcers would return fire while the heads of the families would be covered and attempt to escape. The shower of bullets in all directions would sure to be deadly to Jane and Frost. She knew she must protect Jane as Maura requested but she wasn't sure how she would get Jane to safety without being killed in the process. As the meeting started and all eyes were trained on the head of families speaking below, Shay saw her chance. She dropped down to the first level hiding behind some industrial sized barrels.

Frost elbowed Jane nodding in Dorsey's direction. "What is she doing?" Jane asked gripping her gun tightly. "Don't fire" Jane, just see what happens" Frost replied. Jane rolled her eyes at her partner and trained her weapon on Dorsey. Dorsey walked toward a small group of men standing on the outside of the large gathering. Grabbing the first man in the line by the head, she broke his neck instantly before doing the same to two other close mobsters.

"What the hell?" Jane asked as she watched the action unfold, "who is this chick?" she said. "I don't know?" Frost said in obvious awe of what he saw. Shay made it to the next group of men, unseen and grabbing one and firing a shot into his friends head. "Here we go" Frost said taking aim. "Not yet Frost" Jane replied. "What?" Frost asked quickly. "Just wait" she replied. A man drew his gun and turned toward Shay who used the man she was holding as a shield fired systematically spraying bullets into the large crowd. The shot's seemed to be aimed at specific people and not randomly fired. "Jane?" Frost asked, "She is dead if we don't shoot" he replied as all of the mobsters had their guns trained on Dorsey spraying bullets in her direction. She tried to hold up the man in front of her but he was dying from his gunshot wounds and was becoming harder to hold. She remained ducked behind him with her gun trained on the group. She began to back up toward an exit with the human shield in tow when a bullet caught her in the right shoulder. "Move in Korsak" Jane radioed in. Shay was close to the exit as SWAT busted through the door behind her. Jane lost sight of Dorsey in the commotion of bullets being fired in all directions from SWAT and from mobsters. Frost and Jane aided the operation by picking off bad guys from above. Shay was grabbed by a Boston SWAT member. "FBI, I'm FBI" she said calmly dropping her weapon and putting her hands in the air. The SWAT member let her go and demanded to see a badge. Shay reached down to her pant leg explaining she had it on her leg while the SWAT officer had his gun trained on her. "Relax, relax it is right here" she said bending slowly.

"Hey" Korsak yelled seeing the weapon attached to the back of Shay's leg. The SWAT officer turned his attention to Korsak giving Shay the opportunity to pull her weapon while kicking the SWAT member in the side of the knee breaking his leg. He fell to the floor in pain. "Don't move" Korsak demanded. Shay took the opportunity to sprint through a nearby door as Korsak fired his weapon.


	16. Chapter 16

"Jane, Dorsey is on the move" Korsak radioed. "I'm on my way" Jane replied. Jane joined Korsak quickly "She went in there" Korsak pointed. "Let's split up" Jane said after seeing a small drop of blood in one direction, "I will go this way" she said before moving quickly through the corridor in the direction of the blood. The amount of blood increased the farther Jane walking into the warehouse. "Jane, you got anything?" Korsak radioed. Jane reached down and turned her radio off before continuing. She found Shay against a wall with a wound to her right flank and right shoulder. "Drop your weapon" Jane ordered. Dorsey threw the hand gun on the floor in front of her as Jane ordered. "Where is Maura?" Jane asked her gun still trained on Dorsey. Shay didn't respond. "Where is she?" Jane asked with anger in her voice? Still no response came from Dorsey. "Where is she?" Jane demanded. The anger grew within Jane so quickly she wasn't sure of what she was doing. Jane fired one shot into Dorsey's Left leg just above the knee cap.

"Drop it Jane" came the order behind her. "Dean?" Jane asked spinning around quickly, "What are you doing here?"

"Put your weapon down Jane" Dean ordered again. Jane holstered her weapon at Dean's request. "What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"What are you doing?" he countered.

"She knows where Maura is and you already told me she is not an FBI agent, she has to be working with Paddy Doyle" Jane argued.

"We have to get Dorsey out of here" Dean said walking over to assess the injured suspect.

"What?" Jane said loudly.

"Jane, we have to get Dorsey out of here without BPD knowing. I need your help. Will you help me? For Maura?" Dean pleaded.

"She is the only one who knows where Maura is" Jane replied pointing down at Shay.

"Maura is 6 blocks away waiting in a black Lexus" Shay whispered finding it hard to breath. "Help me Jane" Dean said reaching down to help Dorsey to her feet. Jane reluctantly reached down and turned her police radio back on, "Korsak and Frost, I know Maura's location. I will get her and meet you back at the station." Jane said. "Roger that Jane" Korsak responded followed by Frost.

Dean helped Dorsey to her feet and put her left arm around her neck to help her walk. "Really Jane, you shot her in the knee" Dean replied.

"Yep and she's lucky you showed up when you did." Jane replied satisfactorily. "6 blocks which way?" Jane asked.

"East" Dorsey replied struggling to breath. "We have to hurry Jane. You go ahead and get Maura. Wait for us" Dean ordered. Jane began to stride away, "Wait for us Jane" he called out.

Maura saw ambulances racing past her. She turned the car around and headed back to where she dropped Shay off just like she was told. Please don't let one of those be for Jane or Shay Maura thought as she raced back. She pulled over to the side of the road so that she was facing the pickup spot. Please let them be okay ran through her head over and over.

Jane ran as fast as she could for 5 blocks but somehow managed to run a little fast on the sixth. She came to a stop on the sidewalk in the middle of the 6th block glancing around not able to see a black car in the darkness. She bent down placing her hands on her knees as screeching tires pulled her head back up.

"Maura" she shouted as the car skid to a stop next to her. Maura rolled the window down, "Jane get in hurry" Maura said quickly. "Get in the back Maura, I will drive" Jane said opening the driver side door. Maura quickly jumped out and into the backseat. "What are we waiting for?" Maura asked not seeing Shay anywhere in site. "Dorsey" Jane said turning to the back seat to face Maura. "Are you okay?" Jane asked. "Yes" Maura replied moving her hair to the side of her face. "Oh my God Maura" Jane said seeing the red swollen cheek. "I'm fine Jane. Where is Shay?" Maura asked. "I don't know she was behind me with Dean" Jane replied turning around to look for them. "Dean?" Maura asked. "What is he doing here?" Maura demanded.

"I don't know Maura, he just showed up" Jane replied as Dean and Dorsey rounded the corner. "Oh my God" Maura shouted seeing the condition Shay was in. Maura got out of the car and ran toward Shay. She reached Dean and Shay before Jane could grab her from behind. "Get in the car Maura" Shay said. "Where are you shot?" Maura asked. "Get in the back Maura, you can check her out in the car" Jane pleaded. "We have to go" Dean added. Maura climbed in the back of the car and reached her hands out assisting Shay into the back seat. "I'm driving" Dean demanded. "Give them the address Maura" Shay said struggling to find a comfortable position. Maura handed the piece of paper to Jane who called out the address to the GPS system. "Where are you hit?" Maura asked pulling up Shay's shirt. "Grazed in the right ribs, a through and through in the right shoulder and in the left leg above the knee" Shay said glancing toward Jane. "I need to look at your leg" Maura assessed. "It looks like the bullet missed your knee cap but I think it is still in there" she said quickly, "give me your belt" she said unbuckling Shay's belt and making a tourniquet on her left thigh. "I think you have a couple of broken ribs but don't have any signs of internal bleeding. Your shoulder wound needs to be closed soon but it is not life threatening. Looks like the bullet passed through the infraspinatus and subscapularis but you should have full use of your shoulder. But we should get you to a hospital sooner than later" Maura said tucking a strand ofShay's hair behind her ear. "No hospitals" Dean replied. "Excuse me Agent Dean?" Maura replied. "No hospital's Maura" Shay said softly trying not to breathe heavily. "We need to get to that location."

Jane turned in her seat to face Shay, "Who are you really?" she asked trying to remain calm. "Not now Jane" Dean replied. "You do know who she is" Jane said to Dean. "Who is she Dean?" Jane demanded. "What are you talking about Jane?" Maura asked. "Maura, Shay Dorsey is not with the FBI, in fact she is not with any government agency. Shay Dorsey probably isn'ther real name. She lied to you this entire time. So the question is who exactly is Shay Dorsey and why would a Federal Agent aid her in escape?" Jane posed the question to the car. "Jane" Dean said calmly.

"Maura" Shay said just above a whisper.

"Who are you?" Jane shouted.

"It doesn't matter Jane!" Maura yelled. "She saved my life. I don't care who she is."

Jane sat silently for a few moments before turning to Dean. "Who is she?" she demanded. Dean looked into the back seat through the rearview mirror. Maura had her hand on Shay's shoulder wound trying to stop the bleeding. She seemed preoccupied caring for the injured suspect. Just above a whisper Dean responded, "a ghost".


	17. Chapter 17

"What does that mean?" Jane asked.

"My real name is not Shay Dorsey. I am not an FBI Agent. I was sent here to protect Maura and kill those who pose a threat to her but I do not work for any government agency" Dorsey responded answering Jane's question. Maura stared into the crystal green eyes as Dorsey continued. "Agent Dean refers to me as a ghost because I do not exist. I was an asset. I used to be property of the United States Government, which is why Agent Dean came running as soon as he realized who I may be" she said taking a breath.

"I was hired to protect Dr. Maura Isles and eliminate all threats to her." Shay replied.

Maura dropped her hands from Shay's body and put them to her face. Shay didn't break eye contact with Maura as she continued. "I broke my contract with the US Government 3 years ago and went underground. I have been working this assignment for 6 months waiting for the right opportunity. When BPD made a call to the FBI requesting support regarding threats to the Chief Medical Examiner, my IT Team made it disappear. I developed a cover that I thought would last me long enough to get in and get out. I didn't expect how much Jane would hate me and how much she would continue to inquire about my identity to the FBI. I assume Agent Dean is here to bring me in."

"Yes." Dean replied.

Jane turned back to face the road. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Safe house location. No one knows of this place. It is one my private safe houses'" Shay replied.

"No one knows?" Jane asked. "How do we know you're not leading us straight into an ambush?"

"Jane" Maura admonished.

"I'm not Jane. This is one of my personal residences." Shay replied. "It's in Portland, the last time I was there was about 2 years ago."

"Maine! That's at least another hour and a half" Jane said loudly.  
"I'm sorry Maura" Shay whispered, "I had to lie to you, and I hope you can forgive me".

"Who hired you?" Maura replied with tears in her eyes.

"I can't tell you Maura, but they only care about your safety. They mean no harm to you." Shay replied, "Maura, I am so sorry I lied."  
"Everything was a lie" Maura stated.

"I only lied about who I was working for" Shay countered.

"And your name" Maura said. "What about all of the things you told me about you? Was all of that a lie?" Maura demanded.

"No. That was all true, except I wasn't recruited by the FBI. I was recruited by a covert branch of the CIA" Shay replied.

"You shouldn't be telling her any of this" Dean interrupted. "I will tell her anything she wants to know about me" Shay responded.

"I don't want to hear anymore" Maura replied.

Maura slowly placed her hands on the front and back of Shay's shoulder, again trying to stop the bleeding but it was different. Shay took notice of the difference; it wasn't the touch of a woman who cared, it was the touch of a doctor performing their sworn duty. The feeling was cold, she could see Maura's trust in her fading quickly.

Trapped in a moving vehicle with an FBI Agent, a decorated Boston Detective who hated her, bleeding from several locations on her body and sitting next to the brilliant and beautiful Medical Examiner, Shay found herself in a vulnerable position. That was a new feeling for her and she wasn't quite sure what to do or if she could even get out of this situation. Shay stared out the window mentally pushing the pain away, reverting to her training as she mentally prepared herself for what lie ahead. She knew that allowing Maura to fix her injuries would be extremely painful and she would refuse the use of anesthesia to dull the pain. She may give up information in an altered state so she wouldn't allow herself to be placed in that position. And then after all that, Jane and Dean would start in with their interrogation. She took a sharp breath wincing in pain from her broken ribs, Maura looked back to Shay to make sure she was okay. The doctor hadn't said anything to her in a while and neither law enforcement personnel in the front seat spoke to each other either.

The car turned off the paved road as the GPS directed. "This certainly is hidden" Dean said taking note of the wooded surroundings. "It's fine Agent Dean. The GPS won't take us any further, take the next left" Shay responded with a strained voice. A few more miles past the turn the car pulled up to a parting in the forest. The cabin looked as if it had been uninhabited for some time. "I will check it out" Dean replied getting out of the car. "What is he looking for?" Maura asked Jane. "I don't know Maur, bears maybe?" Jane replied half heartedly joking looking out the window into the dark forest. Dean returned to the car, "it's clear" he said opening the back door for Shay to get out. "Hands behind your back" he demanded.

"You have got to be kidding" Maura replied.

"I don't think he is Maura" Jane answered.

"She has been shot" Maura argued.  
"That doesn't make her any less dangerous" Dean replied. "Jane, cover her."

"Jane" Maura spouted.

Jane got out of the passenger seat and drew her weapon training it on Dorsey. "Slowly" she said. The only light was the light coming from the headlights of the car and the interior light from the back seat.

Shay displayed her empty hands in the air. She moaned as her right shoulder ached from the gunshot wound. She slowly moved out of the car trying to put as much weight as she could on her right leg.

Agent Dean grabbed her quickly spinning her around and pushing her up against the side of the car. He forced her hands behind her back causing her shoulder would to tear open, placing her in handcuffs.

"Stop it" Maura yelled scooting out of the car moving toward Shay. "You are hurting her" she cried.

"Are you armed?" Jane asked.

Shay was unable to respond while she was dealing with the pain that was just inflected on her.

"Are you armed?" Jane demanded.

"Yes" Shay replied.

"Where is the weapon?" Dean asked.

"Left ankle" she answered. Dean bent down and raised the leg of Shay's jeans. He pulled the semi-automatic handgun from it's' ankle holster. "Any more?" he asked.

Shay shook her head no.

"She is in need of medical attention" Maura said. "Get her inside".

Shay hobbled slowly to the staircase of the cabin. She stopped before attempting to place her left foot on the first step. This is going to hurt she thought. "Help her" Maura demanded. Jane had yet to lower her fire arm and did not move at Maura's request. "Keep moving" Dean demanded offering no assistance.

"Stay back Dr. Isles" he replied as Maura moved to assist Shay.

Shay took the step as gracefully as she could without the use of her hands and being shot in the left thigh. She fell over to the left landing on the hand rail. "Move" Maura shouted ignoring Agent Dean's order to stay back. Maura linked her arms underneath Shay's helping her stand up straight and assisted her up the rest of the stairs.

Once inside the cabin, Dean pushed Shay into a wooden chair he pulled from the dining room table. "Okay Maura. Stabilize her wounds" he ordered.

She knelt down in front of Shay, "do you have any supplies here?" she asked.

"Bathroom cabinet, over there" Shay said pointing toward the door with her eyes. Maura hurried to the bathroom. She gathered everything she could think of that she would need and laid it out on the table. "Alcohol to clean the wounds?" she asked. "Don't know" Shay replied shallowly.

"Here" Jane replied pulling a whiskey bottle from a shelf in the kitchen. "Not what I meant but it will work. Do you have an anesthetic?" Maura asked softly.

"No anesthetic" Shay replied with a voice full of pain. "Okay, drink some of this to dull the pain" Maura offered holding the Whiskey bottle up.

"No" Shay replied. "Just do it Maura."

"This is going to hurt are you sure?" Maura asked.

"It's fine Maura" she said slowly. "I'm ready."

"Where do you want me to start?" Maura asked.

"Shoulder. Maybe it will be painful enough that I will pass out before you dig the bullet out of my leg" Shay replied glancing back toward Jane.

Maura prepped the wound with the whiskey before sterilizing the needle. "Okay" she said as she pinched the front of the wound together to close the hole.

Shay was drenched in sweat by the time Maura finished stitching up her shoulder's entrance and exit wounds. Shay's eyes were filled with tears but she refused to let any fall. "It is the body's natural response to pain" Maura said quietly. Shay had not made a sound for the last 20 minutes while Maura was working on her. "I need a break" Maura said making eye contact with Shay. It was close to 2 am and the stress of the day had begun to take their toll on Maura and Shay. "She needs some water. She has lost blood and fluid." Maura said to Jane who stood close to Maura not trusting Shay for a second. "She looks fine to me" Jane replied stoically. "Jane" Maura replied grabbing her best friend by the hand and pulling her out of the kitchen of the cabin. "What?" Jane asked. "Do you hate her so much that you would deny her water?" Maura asked. "She admitted to being a liar. A criminal" Jane replied. "You don't think I understand that Jane? As much as I hate that she lied, she saved my life" Maura reminded Jane, "I would think you would appreciate that".

"Maura" Jane groveled.

"And food. She will need to keep her energy up if Dean plans on interrogating her" Maura added walking back into the kitchen.

Jane rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen searching the cabinets for supplies. Maura wiped the sweat from Shay's face, "you should really think about drinking some of this whiskey. This next part is going to be very painful" Maura whispered.

"I can't" Shay replied.

"Why not?" Maura asked her tone coursing with concern.

"It's a part of her training. Don't allow yourself to be compromised, right." Dean responded loudly tired of waiting for his chance to ask questions.

"I don't have any information you want" Shay answered tiredly.

"I don't believe you" Dean said walking up and peering down into Shay's eyes. He reached down squeezing Shay's left thigh just above the bullet wound. "You will tell me what I want to know" Dean threatened, "Make it easy on yourself and give him up now".

"Stop it" Maura screamed.

"Dean" Jane called from the kitchen. "We need supplies."

Agent Dean released his grip and stood up straight. "We past a convenience store about 4 miles down the main road" Jane reminded him. "Do you have any cash?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

"Maura?" she asked.

"I don't even have my purse Jane. I was abducted and held hostage remember" Maura replied angrily.

"Blood and Honor" Shay answered quickly.

The FBI Agent and the Boston Homicide detective looked at their suspect but Maura understanding exactly and walked into the living room. She saw a bookcase filled with novel's and grabbed the one she was looking for.

"Here" Maura said as she returned. She turned the book upside down holding it by its front and back covers. She gently shook the pages as cash rained out onto the kitchen table. "Go Dean" Jane said handing him some cash, "food and water" she added.

"I'll be back and you will tell me what I want to know" Dean warned peering down at Shay before glancing back at Jane. "I got this" she assured.


	18. Chapter 18

"Please trust me. I won't let them ask you any questions until you are awake" Maura pleaded.

"You won't be able to stop them Maura" Shay replied calmly. "Dean said he wants to know where 'he' is" Maura said emphasizing the pronoun. "Why don't you just tell him what he wants to know" Maura asked. "If I had that information I might do it, but I don't know the answer to his question" Shay replied. Maura thought she saw honesty in her eyes but she had been fooled by that before Maura reminded herself.

"Maura" Shay said pulling Maura out of her daydream. "I am sorry that I lied to you. I never ever wanted you to get hurt. It just got away from me, I didn't expect to fa….to like you so much" Shay said.

"Please Maura, tell me you are not listening to this" Jane barked from the other side of the room. "She has been playing you from the beginning".

Maura stood looking at Shay and listening to Jane. "Jane, could you give us a minute please?" Maura asked.

"No, Maura I can't" Jane replied.

"Jane, her hands are tied behind her back. She has no more weapons on her body, she has been shot in the leg what is she going to do?" Maura asked.

"No Maura" Jane refused.

Maura glanced disapprovingly in Jane's direction before she knelt down in front of Shay. "Look at me" she demanded. Shay raised her eyes to look directly into Maura's beautiful eyes, one of which a dark bruising was beginning to form underneath. "I don't know if I trust you" Maura said just above a whisper, "but I want to. I know you didn't lie to me to hurt me. I know you lied to protect yourself. I don't think you are a bad person. I think you are a good person that does bad things" Maura said gently.

Jane stood motionless listening to the intimate conversation.

"I will not let them near you until you are awake and somewhat recovered. You need to trust me now" Maura begged, "I can't do this watching you feel so much pain. I have to get the bullet out of your leg and sew it up to decrease the possibility of infection. I need you to drink this, for me. Trust me to protect you now" Maura said inching up to whisper in Shay's ear.

Before Maura could move Shay replied "Okay". Maura placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "thank you."

Maura turned toward Jane. "Take the cuffs off so she can drink this" Maura demanded.

"As touching as that was Maur, I can't. Dean has the keys" Jane replied harshly.

"What is your problem Jane?" Maura shouted.

"My problem? What is your problem Maura? It was just a couple of days ago we were discussing the possibility of us and now you seem devoted to her. You don't even know who she is Maura. She lied to you the whole time. And now you want to protect her from what? From me? From Dean?" Jane screamed back.

Turning her attention back to Shay, "rest your head back" she said calmly. Shay did as she was told. Maura poured the whiskey into Shay's mouth slowly until Shay wouldn't take anymore. "Again" Maura urged. Shay followed her directions again swallowing a mouthful of the alcohol hoping to dull the pain. "One more" Maura said. As Shay swallowed Maura poured some of the liquid onto the open wound on Shay's leg. Shay immediately jumped at the pain. "I wasn't ready" she said apologetically to Maura. "Okay, are you ready now?" Maura asked. Shay took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before shaking her head yes and sitting up in her chair to brace herself. "Jane, I need your help" Maura asked. "Come hold her down" she instructed.

"Please do you best not to hurt her Jane. Watch out for her shoulder and rib cage" Maura warned. "Geez Maur" Jane said walking toward Shay.

Maura made eye contact with Shay one more time before opening the wound further with a sharp cutting knife from the kitchen. Shay squeezed her eyes tightly trying to suppress a scream. Her shoulder's rocked forward violently before Jane had to muscle them back down. "Crap" Jane replied.

"I have to do it again" Maura warned. Shay shook her head. Maura placed the knife into the wound deepening the cut. Again Shay lurched forward causing Jane to use all her strength to restrain her. Sweat poured from Shay's head as she again struggled to suppress a painful scream. "I can't" Maura said pulling the knife out. "It hurts you too much. I'm sorry" She said to Shay.

"Do it" Shay begged, "Please just do it."  
"I can't. Do you want to drink some more?" Maura asked thinking it may help.  
"No, Maura I trust you please just do it" Shay begged her leg throbbing in pain and now bleeding again.

"I can't" Maura replied making eye contact with Jane.  
Jane took a deep breath and reached for her weapon. She grabbed the barrel and reached back as far as she could and with all the strength she had Jane whipped the handle of her gun across the side of Shay's head.

Maura's hands flew to her face as Shay's head dropped limp in front of her. "Maura, hurry up" Jane called, "before she wakes up" she urged.

Maura quickly went to work deepening the gash in Shay's leg in the area she thought the bullet may have lodged. She widened the incision large enough for her two fingers to fit as she searched for the bullet.

"Hurry Maur" Jane warned as Shay began to stir.

"I got it" Maura replied as she pulled the bullet out. "She is going to need internal stitches to close the correctly Jane. I don't have the right materials for that" Maura cried.

"Do your best Maur. Just close it" Jane replied trying to remain calm raising the butt end of her service revolver in the air once more.


	19. Chapter 19

"What is going on here?" Dean asked having returned with a bag of supplies.

Shay was still unconscious, blood dripping from her face. "What, I had to knock her out" Jane replied. Maura was visibly shaken. "Did you get any water?" She asked voice trembling. "Yes, here" Dean replied handing her a bottle of water. "They didn't have much to choose from so chips, power bars, water. That's about it" He said appearing much calmer than when he left. "Dean, I would like for you to un-cuff her. I would like to take her to lie down and rest. She has lost a lot of blood and her body has been under a lot of stress" Maura requested. "I don't think so Maura" He replied. "If you want the information she has, you will do as I request. She will tell me whatever I want to know. She trusts me. She will not say a word as long as you or Jane are around" Maura bargained. "She needs to rest first."

Dean looked at Jane. Jane shrugged her shoulders. As much as Jane hated the idea, Maura was probably correct.  
"Pat her down for weapons" Dean instructed Jane. "She said she doesn't have any more" Maura replied. "And you believe her?" Dean asked. "Yes" Maura replied. Maura waited hoping she wouldn't be wrong while Jane searched Shay's limp body for more weapons. "Clear" Jane replied backing away. Maura walked quickly through the cabin; "In here" she called out finding a bedroom Shay could rest in. Dean and Jane lifted Shay and moved her into the room Maura picked out. Dean released the restraints that were tying Shay's hands behind her back. Instead of leaving her un-cuffed, he cuffed her hands together and rested them on her torso.

"I figured you would be more comfortable with this room. No windows no chance of escape not that she could with her hands still cuffed." Maura replied shooting a disapproving look at Agent Dean.

"Yes Maura but I am not leaving you alone with her" Jane replied. "Yes Jane you are. If you want me to get the information you and your boyfriend want then you will do just that" Maura replied.

"He is not my boyfriend Maura" Jane argued. "I want to be with you."

"Who is the he you were referring to earlier Agent Dean? Who are you looking for?" Maura asked ignoring Jane's reply.

"Patrick Doyle" Dean replied.

The shock on Maura's face was evident to everyone.

Dean took that opportunity to leave, "I'll be in the living room" he said turning quickly.

"Maura" Jane said softly. "My father?" Maura questioned.

"Maura" Jane said again. "My father" Maura repeated.

"You don't have to find out anything for Dean" Jane replied. "Why does he think Shay knows where he is?" Maura asked Jane.

"I don't know Maura. You know he is obsessed with finding him, remember last time" Jane said quickly as the bad memories replayed in both of their minds.

"Why does Dean always show up Jane? You want me to believe that you don't know when he is coming. You want me to believe that you didn't have him investigate Shay? You want me to believe you didn't tell him Doyle was in town when you shot my father? You want me to believe you don't betray my trust for him" Maura fired back.

"Yes, I want you to believe me because it is true" Jane spouted, "I did tell Dean that Paddy was in town, I did not think he would follow us to that warehouse. I didn't know what to do Maura. I didn't even know Doyle would be there." Jane replied.

"You shot my Father because he shot your boyfriend" Maura replied turning away from Jane. "He is not your father and Dean is not my boyfriend" Jane countered. "As much as I don't want him to be, he is Jane. Look at the mess I am in, he is and will always be my father" Maura replied.

Shay began to moan and wake up, "Leave now" Maura mouthed to Jane. Jane slumped her shoulders and exited the room closing the door behind her.

"You should drink this" Maura offered walking to the bed, gently propping Shay's head up offering her some water. "Oh my god, your face" Maura gasp getting a good look at where Jane hit Shay with her gun, twice.

"Wow. Kick a girl when she's down" Shay joked. "Really, you're going to make jokes" Maura replied with a small smile creeping across her face. She offered Shay another drink.

"How did you convince them to let you be alone with me?" Shay asked. "I am the daughter of a mobster; I guess I have some skills"

"You are nothing like him Maura" Shay responded seriously.

"So you do know my father" Maura replied.

"No. I don't. I have studied him. I do my homework before I take an assignment. As you know about 6 months ago Patrick Doyle turned over information to the Feds in exchange for being moved to a minimum security prison, where he escaped and hasn't been seen since. I was hired shortly after to eliminate any and all threats to your safety because someone believes his escape puts your life in danger. " Shay answered.

"What did you find out?" Maura asked, "About him?" "About me?"

"He is cold, calculating, and protective of you." Shay exhaled, "things I can relate to."

"You are not cold" Maura replied softly followed by a quick laugh, "you know I actually had to do something like this one time after he got shot. I hoped I would never have to do it again."

"And when I looked into you, you were everything he is not. You are innocent, brilliant, incapable of hurting people, completely ignorant of the danger you are constantly in, and ridiculously beautiful" Shay said softly.

"I just wanted to keep you safe, I didn't want to have feelings for you" Shay admitted.

"Do you know where my father is?" Maura asked.

"No" Shay answered with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Maura asked confused at the expression.

"You are the most beautiful interrogator I have ever had" Shay answered.

"This is not an interrogation" Maura replied suddenly immune to Shay's charm.

"Of course it is Maura. It's okay."

"Who hired you to protect me?" Maura finally asked the question she had been waiting to ask.

"Someone who wanted you safe" Shay replied.

"I want a name Shay" Maura countered.

"I don't know his name" Shay replied.

"How can that be Shay? Please stop lying to me" Maura requested.

"I'm not lying Maura. I don't know his name" Shay replied, "I usually don't know my employers name, for their safety and for mine." Shay replied.

"How does it work?" Maura asked.

"It's mostly referral. My services are not exactly listed on the internet" Shay replied with a smile.

"I do not find your profession funny or appealing" Maura replied sternly.

"But you didn't have a problem with it when you thought my paycheck came from the United States Government" Shay argued.

"Do you think Jane hasn't killed people?" she asked.

"I know she has but it's different and you know it" Maura replied angrily. "She does not wake up in the morning knowing she is going to kill someone. She doesn't hunt people knowing she is going to take their life" Maura argued.

"I told you from the very beginning Maura what I was going to do."

"Yes, you did" Maura acknowledged.

"And if I did it from behind a badge, it was ok. So now that you know I don't have a badge anymore" Shay began to ask but was interrupted.

"Yes, it does change things Shay" Maura answered.

Shay's eyes closed slowly. It was what she was afraid of. The truth of who she had become haunted her so much that she barely slept anymore, so why should she believe anyone would be able to accept her for who she is and what she had done.

"Who hired you to protect me?" Maura asked again.

"I don't know" Shay replied without an inflection of humor in her voice this time around.

"How were you contacted?"

"By a lawyer" Shay replied beginning the story. "I was approached by a contact who gave the name of a lawyer that had a client who wanted my services. I met with the lawyer and given the option of accepting the job or walking away" Shay explained.

"What was the lawyer's name?" Maura asked.

"John Smith" Shay replied.

"Here in Boston?" Maura asked. "No, Chicago"

Maura sat quietly going through the details which gave her no clues. The meeting was held in a large city where she knew no one and the lawyers name was most likely a fake. Maura sat quietly for so long, the stress of the last few hours finally over came Shay's will power.

Maura watched as Shay drifted off to sleep. She watched for a moment as her breath evened out and peace fell over her face. "Now she finally sleeps" Maura whispered. Maura sat watching Shay sleep questioning why she was drawn to this stranger. Was it because she had many of the traits her father possessed? Was it because she were her opposite? Was it because she could see the warmth and light behind Shay's green eyes? How can I trust anything she says? Maura thought. "Too many lies" Maura said quietly just a she had a thought. Maura stood up from the chair she was in and quietly approached the bed. She reached for Shay's cuffed hands.

Shay jumped from her sleep with a coldness in her eyes that Maura had only witnessed once before.


	20. Chapter 20

Maura gently raised Shay's arms and lowered herself down to rest her head on Shay's chest, draping her restrained arms over her.

Shay relaxed once she felt Maura's head on her chest.

"Who hired you?" Maura asked again.

"I don't know" Shay answered softly, still half asleep.

"Do you know where my father is?"

"No" Shay replied.

Maura took a deep breath. "I know you're not a bad person Shay, but what you do…I just don know if I can" Maura stopped suddenly as her voice filled with unwanted emotion but she composed herself quickly.

"You can make a deal with the FBI so they will let you go" Maura whispered. "You can tell them where my father is and Dean would let you go." Maura insisted.

"You still don't believe I don't know where he is" Shay replied.

"I don't. You are almost a perfect liar. Your facial features are distinct and they draw people's attention. Deep set eyes, dimpled smile, soothing tone of voice, unusual shade of beautiful green eyes" Maura said softly lifting her face to gently kiss Shay's cheek. "Everyone has a tell. It could be a change in the pitch of your voice, releasing eye contact, looking down, sweating, a feeling of guilt washing over their face, blepharospasms" Maura stopped feeling Shay's breath hitch. "Excessive blinking" she explained.

Shay nodding and relaxed again.

"None of those are you guilty of. Your tell is so subtle it took me quite some time to figure it out. You mostly tell me the truth which made it even harder but you continue to slip up at this one question" Maura said just above a whisper.

"The suspense is killing me" Shay replied.

"It is ever so slight but your heart rate increases slightly before you are able to calm your nerves. Your carotid artery gives you away. I wasn't 100% sure until I put my head on your chest. I thought I saw it once or twice but I heard your heart rate increase. It is a subconscious response and you are quite skilled at controlling it. I heard one extra beat with increased systolic pressure. It is rather impressive. A result of CIA training I assume" Maura said.

"Wow, Doctor. I didn't think smart could be so sexy" Shay admitted.

Maura slipped out from under Shay's arms and pulled the chair close to the bedside. "I want you to tell me the truth" Maura whispered.

"Maura" Shay replied. "No, Shay. I want the whole truth. Not for them" she said referring to Jane and Dean, "but for me. I may end up hating you but you owe me the truth. You owe me the chance to decide for myself" Maura reasoned.

"Okay" Maura asked, "Shay?"

"Yes" Shay answered.

"Are you working for my Father?" Maura asked.

"No. I have never been contacted by Patrick Doyle. I was contacted by a lawyer representing a third party. I do not believe that lawyer has any affilation with Doyle. I suspect that if Doyle was my contractor, he would have approached me himself but he also has people who do what I do on payroll, so he wouldn't need me." Shay replied quickly knowing she would tell Maura the whole truth and then let her decide.

"Do you know where he is?" Maura asked.

"Yes" Shay replied.

"What were your plans before Jane shot you and you ended up here?" Maura asked.

"How do you know Jane shot me?" Shay asked.

Maura pulled the bullet she removed from Shay's leg out of her pocket. She held it close to her face. She had seen those striations before. "This bullet came from your leg. It also came from Jane's gun." Maura replied pointing to the striations, "I've seen these before."

Amazing Shay thought.

"I wanted to get Jane out of the warehouse and get you both safely out of town." Shay replied.

"And then?" Maura followed up.

Shay paused; she didn't really have an answer for that question. "I don't know" she answered.

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth? The truth about who you are?" Maura asked this time her voice raised slightly.

"I don't know" Shay answered.

"What is the plan Dean?" Jane asked.

"She knows Doyle's location" he replied. "Do you think she will tell you?" Jane asked.  
"No, I don't think she will" he answered.

"So, how are you going to get her to talk?" Jane questioned.

"Maura" he answered.

"You seriously think she will tell Maura?" Jane asked skeptically.

"No, I think she will give him up if Maura's life is in danger" Dean responded.

"What?" Jane replied quickly.

"If there is a threat to Maura, Dorsey will talk" Dean answered plainly.

"Absolutely not Dean" Jane warned.

"Come on Jane. I'm not going to hurt Maura, I just want to make it seem like it" Dean answered.

Jane thought about the argument she just had with Maura, you always betray my trust for him Jane replayed in her head. "No Dean" Jane replied, "I will not let you do that."

"Don't you want Doyle Jane? Don't you want to bring down America's most wanted criminal? I know you want your name on that" Dean countered.

"Not at Maura's expense Dean. I learned my lesson from the first time your desire to bring down Doyle surfaced" Jane responded bitterly. "She has never really forgiven me for that and I think it may cost me the relationship I want to have with her."

"What relationship is that exactly Jane?" Dean said taking a step closer to Jane.

"I love her Dean. I always have" Jane replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked closing the space between them.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked softly.

"Nothing I haven't done before" Dean replied as he raised his arms to embrace Jane.

"No Dean" Jane pushed away from his embrace. "I am in love with Maura" Jane responded. "I don't believe you" Dean replied, "you just think you do because she has been the only person in your life who doesn't leave you. I do regret what has happened in the past Jane, but I can't change those things. I can only promise to be there for you in the future. I think you want to love Maura because it would be easy for you, it would be safe." Dean finished.

"I don't care what you think Dean." Jane replied as Maura exited the bedroom. "Let's go Jane" she said heading for the door, "She has the information you want" Maura added before opening the front door.

Shay heard the front door close and seconds later the car engine start. She took a breath preparing herself for Agent Dean. As soon as the car was out of sight Dean drew his weapon and headed for the bedroom. He walked through the bedroom door ready to start his interrogation, as the metal tightened around his neck he squeezed out two shots not aimed at anyone. His vision slowly went black as he legs began to fail him.


	21. Chapter 21

With the cabin well in the rear view mirror and Maura deep in thought Jane was the first to speak. "Maura? Are you okay?" Jane asked tenderly.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it right now Jane, please" Maura replied solemnly.

After two hours of almost complete silence, Jane pulled the Lexus into the parking garage at BPD. "Please just follow my lead. We don't need you breaking out in hives in front of everyone" Jane said calmly. "Okay Maura?" she asked.

"Okay" Maura replied before getting out of the car.

When the detective and the ME entered the Homicide bullpen they were rushed by Korsak, Frost and Lt. Cavanaugh. "Where the hell have you been Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh questioned.

"Sir, I had to get Maura to safety. She was abducted from the Morgue yesterday afternoon. I was informed of this at the warehouse raid when Shay Dorsey told me her location. As you probably already know Sir, Dorsey was here under the false identity of FBI Agent. I held Dorsey at gunpoint until FBI Agent Gabriel Dean arrived on scene taking over custody of the suspect. I left the scene to get Maura. We left town waiting for things to cool down. I wasn't sure who was killed in the warehouse raid, I wasn't sure if she was still in danger with people parading around as FBI agents living next door to her house. I made the decision to come back at day break." Jane answered hoping it was enough information, knowing it probably wasn't.

"What happened to your cell?" Cavanaugh asked.

"It died Sir" Jane replied.

"Well, you will be happy to know the threat to Dr. Isles had been eliminated. The crime lab pulled bullets out of Danny Flannigan, William Donahue, and Bobby O'Leary whose body was found at another location and also matched the bullet pulled out of Adian O'Leary. None of the ballistics came back a match to BPD or SWAT, so this Dorsey was very busy the last couple of day's detective." Cavanaugh replied. "Do you know where she is now?" he asked.

"No, that would be a question for Agent Dean, Sir" Jane replied. "We found blood at the warehouse location in a back office." Cavanaugh stated waiting to see Rizzoli's reaction, "the blood did not hit a match in any law enforcement database or CODIS. That's odd, isn't it detective?" he pried.

"Yes Sir, it is very odd" Jane replied even though she knew why Shay's DNA would never be detected.

"Lieutenant, I would very much like to go home, I haven't slept in quite some time and neither has Jane" Maura interjected unable to watch Jane lie anymore. "I was abducted and beaten" Maura added hoping to make him feel slightly guilty for probing Jane immediately. "Of course Dr. Isles, I do apologize and we will make sure to tighten our security to ensure nothing like this happens again" Cavanaugh replied. "Please take her home Jane" he said sincerely. "Yes Sir" Jane replied hugging Frost and Korsak before walking out of the door and to the elevator.

"Thank you" Jane whispered as they watched the elevator doors close taking them to the morgue.

Maura grabbed her jacket and purse which had been left behind when she was abducted before following Jane out to the parking garage.

"What should we do about the car Jane?" Maura asked. "I will drive it home and figure out what to do with it tomorrow" Jane replied. "Will you stay with me at my house? I don't feel very safe alone right now" Maura asked. "Of course Maur. Do you mind following me to my house to see Ma first?" Jane asked. "Not at all Jane" Maura replied.


	22. Chapter 22

Agent Dean's eyes slowly started to open. His hands grasped at his neck, it was incredibly sore. His eyes focused to the light that was now streaming into the cabin. "Don't move to fast Agent Dean" Shay instructed from the opposite side of the room. "I have relieved you of your weapon" she added seeing the wheels turning in his mind.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" he asked. His voice extremely strained.

"Honestly, I definitely thought about it. A couple of times" Shay replied coldly. "But I don't think I will. I need you." She added.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"A chance." Shay replied.

"A chance?" Dean repeated

"Yes. I want a chance. I want a chance at a real life, one that is filled with people. I want a chance at an existence that isn't lonely. I want a chance at everything that you take for granted. I just want a chance." Shay replied.

"Wow" Dean replied sarcastically.

"And what do I get in return?" Dean asked.

"What do you want?" Shay asked.

"Paddy Doyle" Dean replied simply.

"If I do that, I am going to need some assurances" Shay began bargaining.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"No one can know" Shay replied.

"You mean you don't want Maura to know" Dean replied.

"I don't want anyone to know" Shay replied emphasizing anyone. "The FBI can't know. The CIA can't know. No one, and then I want to be left alone."

"The CIA will want their property back" Dean said putting the pieces together.

Shay stood furiously, "I am no one's property" she proclaimed.

"And what about Jane?" Dean asked.

"What about her?" Shay replied.

"You think she is just going to forget what she knows about you? What she has seen you do?" Dean questioned.

"I can handle Jane" Shay replied honestly.

"If you hurt Jane" Dean started the threat but was interrupted. "Calm down Agent Dean. I won't hurt Jane" Shay said.

Dean took a deep breath thinking over his options, "no deal" Dean replied.

"Okay, no problem" Shay said as she stood up pulling Dean's gun from behind her back. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit" she said pushing the safety off the weapon and pointing it at Dean's head.

"Do you think it's too early to start drinking because I need alcohol, badly" Jane begged walking into Maura's house. "That makes two of us" Maura replied in agreement. She went straight to the wine rack and picked out a deep red, one she knew would help her relax. Maura hadn't been able to take her mind of Shay since they left her lying in the cabin. She handed Jane a beer and they both plopped down on the couch.

"Do you think Shay is okay?" Maura asked nervously.

Jane's stomached turned at the thought. "I don't know Maur" she replied.

"Dean wouldn't really kill her? Would he?" Maura asked.

"I can't say Maura. She has the information he wants. I have never seen him so angry or determined, not even with Hoyt" Jane answered.

Again Maura tried to push the thought out of her mind. "I'm sorry Jane; I know you don't approve of my feelings for Shay."

"It's not that I don't approve Maura, I just thought you would have had those feelings for me" Jane replied honestly. "Plus, I never thought you would go for someone who wasn't one of the good guys" Jane added.

"I don't know if you can help who you fall in love with Jane. I mean look at my father and Hope. She is a good person and she fell in love with him" Maura reasoned.

"But she didn't stay with him Maura" Jane replied.

"He would have never given up his life for her" Maura argued.

"And you think Shay is going to give up her life for you? And what just come and live here and play house like she hasn't killed people before?" Jane's words stung Maura.

"I don't want to fight with you about this Jane. We have no idea what is going to happen" Maura said standing from the couch to refill her wine glass.

"Wait" Dean begged.

"What's that?" Shay replied putting the barrel of the gun to his forehead.

"Just wait" Dean said loudly.

" I want a clean history manufactured, a clean social security issued, clean prints; I want it so pristine that I've never even had an overdue library book. I want to be left alone. You and I will be the only ones who know what you did for me." Shay demanded pulling the gun away from Dean's head.

"And if I do all that for you, if I can make that happen you will give me Patrick Doyle" Dean countered.

"Yes, I will give you Doyle's location" Shay replied.

"No, I want you to bring Paddy Doyle to me." Dean clarified.

"Seriously Maura? How is Dorsey any different than Doyle?" Jane probed.

Maura didn't have an exact answer for that, she just wanted to really believe that she was.

"You have no answer for that. Shay Dorsey is just as bad as Paddy Doyle. You don't even know all the bad things that Dorsey has done. Assassinations, torturing people of information, theft, you will probably never know. So what makes her so different? Why shouldn't she have to go to jail for her crimes?" Jane questioned.

"I don't know Jane. I don't know" Maura replied dropping her head shaking it in disbelief. Jane is right, how could this be the person that I like so much, the person I have such a strong connection with? What does that say about me? Maura thought.

She suddenly had a thought and before she could analyze it, the words were already coming out of her mouth, "I see something in her Jane. There is something in her eyes telling me that being a cold hearted killer is not who she is. What would you do if you had no family; you were recruited into the CIA but were always alone? And when you escape the loneliness you still have nothing, you don't even have your identity anymore because the government took it from you. What would you do? Probably the only thing you knew how, the only thing you were trained to do" Maura reasoned.

"Please tell me you don't really believe that" Jane demanded.

"I don't know what to believe Jane. I just know when I'm with her it is not about her past. It is not about my past. It just feels right. I don't have any other way to describe it to you. It just feels right" Maura tried to explain.

"How can a lie feel right?" Jane asked refusing to give up.

"It isn't a lie Jane. You know if you could just get over the fact that I'm attracted to Shay, you would probably really like her."

"I don't think so Maur" Jane said through a throaty laugh.

"I'm going to go lay down Jane. I'm tired. You're welcome to come but I don't want to hear anymore about Shay or Shay and I" Maura offered.

"Fine" Jane agreed standing quickly to follow her best friend knowing the argument could wait for a few hours but was far from over.

Maura's eyes slowly opened. She turned her head to look at her alarm clock. 7:00pm. The sun was setting through her window. The pink clouds were beautiful. She laid there admiring the beautiful skyline for several minutes before she felt movement next to her. Jane was still sound to sleep. Maura gently rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. Once she made it to the kitchen Maura filled the tea pot and set it on the stove. She took a deep breath; the last 24 hours had been a nightmare. Abducted, held hostage, rescued, Shay entered her mind, closing bullet wounds, green eyes, perfect lips, lies. The pot whistled as the water came to a boil snapping her out of her dream.

She dipped the tea bag repeatedly recalling Jane's words from earlier. Why does she not have to pay for her crimes? Am I falling for the bad guy? Shay herself said she is not the hero. What are you doing Maura? was her last thought before the voice from behind her shook her to the core.

"Maura" he said quietly.

She turned slowly. "What are you doing here Paddy? Jane is upstairs, you shouldn't be here" Maura replied.

"I needed to see that you were okay with my own eyes" he replied simply.

"I'm fine. You should go" Maura insisted.

He looked older than she remembered. His recovery from the gunshot wound Jane inflicted on him took its toll on his body. He had lost some weight and looked frail in his face but he was trying to hide it with a gray beard. "Where is Dorsey? He asked.

Maura's breath hitched, "How do you know her?" she demanded.

"I don't." he replied.

"Did you hire her?" Maura asked.

"No I didn't, but I am glad someone did" Doyle replied. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Agent Dean has her for questioning" Maura replied sadly.

"I see" he replied. "I'm surprised she allowed herself to be taken by the FBI."

Maura's eyes dropped as sadness and worry were displayed all over her face. "You care for Shay?" he asked. "That is none of your business. You need to leave before Jane comes down here" Maura answered quickly.

"She's no better than me Maura. She will put your life in danger" Doyle said.

"You put my life in danger but you don't seem to stay away" Maura shouted.

"Of all the horrible people I have associated with in my years, of all the bad I have done, I have never seen someone more deadly. It is in her blood Maura. I hate to be the one to tell you but it's an addiction. I have seen her work, it's gruesome, it's disturbing and I don't want my only daughter getting hurt by someone who she thinks she can save just because she hates who her father is. You can't save her." Paddy replied.

"I don't need or want any fatherly advice from you. You have seen me and now you can go take control over Boston and the docks." The anger continued to grow in Maura's voice.

"Is that what you think honey?"

"Do not call me that!" Maura screamed sure that Jane would wake up soon.

"I'm not staying in Boston Maura. You will never see me again. I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said hoping to calm Maura down a little.

Maura heard her bedroom door open and close. Jane was up and headed downstairs. "Jane is coming" she warned.

Paddy turned to retreat quickly before Jane saw him. "Wait" Maura called softly. He turned back toward his only daughter. "Why wouldn't you give up your life for Hope?" Maura asked quickly.

"Maura?" Jane said rounding the stairs laying eyes on Patrick Doyle for the first time in months. Jane instinctively reached for her gun but came up empty. "Looking for something Detective?" Doyle responded pulling Jane's gun out of his jacket pocket. Jane had a habit of depositing her gun and badge in Maura's entry table, but she wished he had forgotten to do it just this one time. "Don't move Doyle" she warned.

"Or you will what?" he asked. Jane didn't have the answer to that question as Doyle raised her weapon and pointed it at her. "I would like to shoot one more cop before I retire."

"NO" Maura screamed seeing disaster was about to happen.

Maura's hands flew to her face as the gun discharged.


	23. Chapter 23

The bullet tore there Jane's slender frame. Her hands grasped at her stomach as the momentum of the gunshot threw her backwards.

"Jane" Maura screamed as she watched her best friend hit the floor. She ran toward Jane, immediately applying pressure to the wound. "Jane…Jane" Maura called.

Jane couldn't believe she were back in this place, back in the place where Maura kneeled over here trying to save her life. "Jane please look at me, Jane" Maura begged. She turned back towards the doorway and Paddy was gone. "Here Jane, I need your help can you hold right here, just for a second" Maura instructed as she placed Jane's hand over her abdominal wound. "It's okay, I'm going to get my phone to call 911" Maura said, "I am right here" she said running toward her phone left on the counter top.

Jane could feel her own blood oozing from her body. She moved her eyes to follow Maura through the kitchen. She could only hear Maura's voice but was unable to make out any words specifically. Maura fumbled with her phone speaking loudly into the receiver before returning to Jane, her hands covered in Jane's blood.

"Please hurry" Maura replied before setting the phone down to wait for the ambulance. "Stay with me Jane, I promise you will be okay. You have to be okay" Maura pleaded.

"Mau" Jane struggled to say her eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"Sshhh, honey it's okay" Maura said trying to get Jane to save her strength.

"I." Jane swallowed. "I'm sorry" she said choking on her own blood.

"No Jane. You do not get to give up like this. You do not get to do that" Maura replied with tearful eyes. "You have to fight for me Jane, I need you" she cried as the paramedics ran through the door.

After a couple of minutes of action, Jane was placed on a gurney and wheeled toward the door. "I'm right behind you Jane!" Maura yelled as she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.

She raced to the hospital following close behind the ambulance. "Please let her be okay, please let Jane live" Maura prayed out loud. It was often in times of emergency that Maura prayed for things, she didn't try to understand why but it brought her peace and she figured if help was out there Jane could use it.

She parked her car and ran into the hospital. She stopped at the Nurses station in the Emergency room.

"Yes Ma'am, how can I help you?" A nurse asked. "I'm Dr. Isles, I came in with Detective Jane Rizzoli" Maura replied trying to maintain a calm demeanor. "Yes Ma'am. They are working to stabilize her. I will keep you informed. Do you need to call anyone?" the nurse asked.

Angela Maura thought. "You can use the phone in that family room" the nurse replied pointing toward a business station for family member's waiting for loved ones.

"Thank you" Maura replied. She took a deep breath knowing this would be the second time she would have to call Angela and give her horrible news.

Maura sat in the waiting room. The surgeon said it would be a few hours before they would know anything. Angela paced back and forth. Frost, Korsak and Cavanaugh sat restlessly. Frankie and Tommy too nervous to look at each other tried to lose themselves in Sports Center on the overhead TV.

The guilt she felt was engulfing her. Doyle shot Jane, in her home…while she was unarmed. Does it even make difference? Maura thought. Should it have mattered if she were armed or not? Will I ever be free from him? The questions swirled as the nausea grew. This was all her fault. He was her father and would always be and now Jane may be paying that price with her life. Maura continued to mentally bash herself as the surgeon enter the waiting room. "Rizzoli family?" he asked. They all stood in unison having performed this drill many times before. "She has been moved to ICU. We repaired as much damage as we could" he said to a sea of hopeful eyes, "Honestly folks, it is up to Jane now. The next 24 hours is critical" he finished. "Can we see her?" Angela asked. "Yes. It will be good for her to have family there. She can draw on your strength" the kind doctor replied. "Thank you" Tommy replied reaching out to shake his hand. Angela reached out for Maura's hand. "I'm scared Maura, she has been through so much" Angela said tearfully. "She needs you" Maura replied with a squeeze of her hand. "She needs you too" Angela replied.

As the immediate Rizzoli family plus Maura headed back through the double doors to the ICU unit, the cops stayed behind. "I want Doyle. I know that the FEDs are looking for him but if I know Doyle, he is still in Boston. He is tying up loose ends before he gets out of town. I want him." Cavanaugh growled. "And boys between us, dead is just as good as alive." The officers headed back to BPD to contact CI's and get a lock on Doyle's location before he was able to get out of town.

"You first Ma" Frankie instructed trying to hold it together. Angela walked gently through the doors. As many times as she had seen Jane in that position, she never got used to it. Maura watched through the glass doors as she sat down next to the hospital bed, grabbed Jane's hands careful not to pull any wires and kissed it gently. "This is all my fault" Maura finally whispered aloud. "She will be okay" Tommy replied placing a hand on Maura's shoulder and squeezing gently trying to offer some of comfort. "I have to get out of here. Every cop on the force will be looking for Doyle" Frankie replied. "I can't just wait here, I have to go help" he said pleading with Maura. "It's okay Frankie, just please be careful. I didn't want to believe he would shoot Jane like that, knowing how much I care for her. He is a monster" she said. "Take care of her Maura" Frankie replied with a hug before rushing out determined to put a bullet in the man that did this to his sister.

"Tommy, I am so sorry" Maura offered. "We can't help who are family is Maura" he replied. "Look at me. Jane and Frankie can't help that they have a screw up for a brother" he said hanging his head. "Tommy, that is in your past. You are doing so well. I know Jane is proud of you and I am sure Frankie is too" Maura replied. "Maybe" he said as tears filled his dark brown eyes. "Doctor Isles?" A nurse said quietly from behind them. Maura turned quickly, "Yes".

"I'm sorry to bother you but there is someone in the waiting room asking for you" the nurse replied. "Who?" Maura asked defensively. The only people in the world she needed right then were all present. "I'm sorry I didn't get a name. She asked me to find you and send you out there" the nurse replied before backing away. "I'll be right back" Maura said to Tommy before she walked to the waiting area to find out who was asking for her.

She walked quickly past a sea of people. As she entered the waiting room she glanced around for anyone she may know. She looked twice before the nurse who informed her walked past. "Excuse me, who did you say was looking for me?" Maura asked. Then nurse looked, "I'm sorry Dr. Isles, I don't see her anymore" the nurse said before walking away. Maura shook her head and turned to head back into the ICU. There was a back up of people waiting as a surgical bed was being wheeled off an elevator to be moved to a room. "Great" Maura replied anxiously wanting to get back to Jane's room. She felt a strong hand on her arm pulling her into a small room. Before she could scream she was in the room with the door closed and a hand covered her mouth.


	24. Chapter 24

"Sshhh Maura, its okay" Shay whispered, "its okay. I'm sorry to pull you away but I had to know you were alright." She replied removing her hand from covering Maura's mouth. "Jane" was all Maura could manage to get out.

"I know" Shay replied softly.

"How did you know?" Maura asked.

"Jane getting shot is all over the news" Shay replied.

Maura nodded quickly still trying to believe this was all happening.

"How is she?" Shay asked.

"In the ICU, they don't know really, we just have to wait" Maura replied through tears. Maura backed away slowly taking stock of Shay. She had changed clothes. Maura could see the bandaging on Shay's leg underneath a fresh blood- free pair of jeans. Her shirt was also new and she had layered it with a zip up hoodie and a jacket. "How are you? How did you get away? Is Dean?" she didn't even want to finish the last question.

"I'm okay, a little banged up. But I had a good doctor" Shay said with a smile. "Dean is fine. I would imagine someone is finding him right about now. I left him tied up at the cabin."

"Your leg?" Maura asked seeing Shay leaning heavily on a cane.  
"It's been better but I will be fine, don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you" she answered.

"This is all my fault" Maura confessed, "And now Jane may die because of it." Maura said losing it her composure.

"You will not lose Jane. She will fight for you" Shay said trying to comfort Maura.

"How do you know?" Maura asked.

"Because I would" Shay answered.

The silence they shared was awkward. Neither of them knew where they stood with each other. Can she forgive me? Was the thought in Shay's head.

Can I trust her? I want to, but can I? Was racing through Maura's.

"Maura" Shay was the first to break the silence, "I didn't know he was in Boston. I'm sorry Maura" Shay pleaded.

Maura's eyes squinted. She raised her hand to Shay's chest placing her palm over Shays' heart. "You didn't know he was in Boston?" Maura asked.

"No. My last intelligence placed him in Madrid." Shay replied.

"Did he know of the threats to my life?" Maura asked.

"Yes" Shay answered. "He was always watching you Maura. He had people always watching you. I had no idea he was coming here."

Satisfied with the answers Maura dropped her hand from Shay's chest and Shay missed the contact immediately. Maura turned to leave the room and get back to Jane when she felt Shay's hand grab her wrist.

"Maura, can I fix this? Is this…are we, could we work?" Shay asked.

"I don't know Shay. Maybe you lied one too many times. I honestly don't know. I have to get back to Jane, she needs me now." Maura replied.

"I will do anything" Shay responded.

"It doesn't matter Shay, I can't get close to anyone without putting them in danger. As long as he is out there, I will never be free" Maura said her voice coated in sadness as she shook Shay's hand and walked out of the door.

Shay stood in the small room for a couple of minutes weighing her options. As much as she wanted to be there for Maura, there was something she had to do first. She limped out of the room with her mind made up. Maura would either hate her for what she was going to do or she would get another chance with the ME. She reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a cell phone. "Reyes…yes it is complete and your cover is solid, but I need one more favor. I need you to find Paddy Doyle. His last known whereabouts are in Boston about 3 hours ago." Shay requested of her lead intelligence operative. "Yes. Do whatever you have to do."

Maura got back to the ICU room just as Angela exited. "You go in now Maura, she needs to hear your voice" Angela said pulling Maura in for a tight motherly hug. Maura tried to squeeze every ounce of strength she could out of Angela before she headed into the room with Jane.

The glass doors slid open allowing Maura into the room. She walked slowly into the room taking note of all the tubes hooked up to Jane. The beeping of the monitors was a sound she would never get used to. While she knew the beeps meant Jane was alive, it was never peaceful to her…not even in medical school. It was usual practice for doctor's and nurse to turn the monitors to silent when a patient was awake, this was just one more reminder that Jane's life was still in danger. She sat down in the chair Angela had pulled next to Jane's bed and grabbed her hand. "Jane, I'm here and I know you can hear me. Please fight Jane. Please wake up. You're my best friend and I need you" Maura said as tears filled her eyes. "Please Jane" Maura whispered. "I'm so sorry" Maura cried softly.

"Angela" the voice came from behind her. "Dr. Martin" Angela replied. "Angela, please its Hope." Maura's biological mother said. "I heard about Jane, I am so sorry. How is she?" Hope asked placing her hand on Angela's hoping to comfort her. "It's bad. She still hasn't woken up from the surgery" Angela replied. "I don't know how much trauma one body can take."


	25. Chapter 25

"The human body is resilient Angela; you would be surprised at its ability to heal. She probably just needs some time" Hope assured her. "Thank you Hope" Angela replied embracing the other woman in a tight hug. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Hope offered. "No, thank you. I was just going to ask my son, Tommy, to drive me home to get some clothes and some things for Jane" Angela replied. "Of course" Hope answered looking through the glass at Maura sitting by her best friend's bed side. "She is pretty shaken up by this whole thing. You should go talk to her" Angela urged.

"I'm probably the last person she would want to speak to right now" Hope said sadly. "I bet you would be surprised" Angela said linking her arm with Tommy's. "Will you tell her that I will be back within the hour" Angela requested. "Of course Angela" Hope replied.

The doors opened to the ICU and Hope entered quietly. "Maura" she said quietly. Maura's eyes never left Jane. "Angela went home to get some of Jane's things." Hope said quietly. Maura did not respond. "She wanted me to tell you she would be back in about an hour." Hope stood silently for a couple of minutes but Maura made no effort to respond. "Okay." Hope said turning to leave.

"Wait" Maura said quietly.

Hope stopped quickly and turned back toward her daughter. "Yes" she replied.

"How could you love someone who is capable of this?" Maura asked.

"I don't know Maura. I have asked myself that same question for many years" Hope replied.

"We were so young when we met" Hope began, "just kids ourselves really. We were idealistic about the way the world worked. I thought he was the most complicated, mysterious man I had ever met. And of course being inexperienced in love I was infatuated with him. And I think he felt the same about me, but he thought he could get out from under his father. He wanted to be an artist, but Paddy Sr. wouldn't hear of it. And then I got pregnant and that changed everything" Hope sighed. "He told me you died at birth because his father threatened to kill us both and Paddy protected us. And with the way the world works, he took over for his father and I tried to put my life back together after I thought you died. But I can't explain why I loved him. He wanted to be so good, he didn't want to be in that life and I could see that in him but he couldn't fight it any longer. As soon as our lives were threatened, he did what he had to do even though it was a lie that changed the course of both of our lives forever." Hope admitted.

Maura listened to Hope without taking her eyes off Jane. Hope began to slowly walk closer and closer to Maura hoping to offer her eldest daughter some comfort. She slowly reached her hand to rest on Maura's shoulder. "Jane will be okay. She is strong" Hope comforted.

A silent tear rolled down Maura's cheek as she listened intently to her birth mother. She understood the feelings Hope was trying so hard to explain but it didn't make it any easier that Hope could relate to her. Maura's tears flowed freely at the thought of the irony. She could finally relate to a blood relative, something she had wished for since finding out she was adopted but the sadness of the circumstances were overwhelming her.

"Maura" Hope said softly trying to comfort her. "Jane will be okay."

"She has to be, I don't know what I would do without her" Maura replied.

After Hope left Maura scooted her chair closer to Jane's bed resting her head on the side. The rhythmic beating of the monitors lulled her to sleep. When Angela returned she took a seat on the opposite side of Jane's bed hoping her daughter would wake soon. A couple of hours later her wish was granted. Jane's eye lids slowly opened. It took a couple of minutes for her eye's to adjust to the lights in the room. She looked to her left to see her mother seated, knitting a hat for TJ. To her right Maura's blond locks fell around her head as she rested her head next to Jane's hand. "Mmm" Jane attempted to say but struggled with a very dry throat.

"Janie?" Angela said loudly pulling Maura out of her sleep. "Jane?" Maura added.

"Ma" Jane forced from her lips. "Oh Jane" Angela replied grabbing her daughters hand assaulting it with kisses. Jane turned her head to where Maura was standing but didn't see her this time. "Maura?" Jane called softly. Maura rushed back into the room with a small cup. "Here Jane, this will help. Open your mouth" Maura instructed placing a couple of ice chips on Jane's tongue. The water helped Jane's throat, "Thanks" she said easier.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"Paddy" Maura replied sadly. The memory of Maura standing in the kitchen… Paddy turning to leave then stopping to point a gun at her…her gun at her squeezing the trigger. Jane's abdomen burned at the memory. "I'm sorry" Maura said softly.

"It's not your fault Maur" Jane replied. "It is, he's my father" Maura rebutted. "He is not your father Maura" Jane replied placing her hand on Maura's. Maura laced her fingers with Jane's and squeezed gently.

"Someone is awake" the ICU nurse said entering the room. "Hello Jane, my name is April. I am just going to take your vitals and then I will go get the doctor to take a look at you. Are you having any pain?" the kind woman asked. "A little" Jane replied. "Okay sweetie, I will be back in a few minutes" April said before leaving the room quickly.

"Ma" Jane said quickly. "Where is Frankie?" she asked.

"He is working" she replied. "He's looking for Paddy, along with every officer in Boston" Maura interrupted giving Angela a slight head nod. "I don't want him caught up in this" Jane replied.

"I'll call him and tell him you're awake" Angela said patting her daughter's hand.

"Maura" Jane said quietly as her mother was pre-occupied on the phone. "I know Jane. It's okay" Maura said softly. "If he is armed, they will shoot him" Jane replied. "I know Jane. It's okay" Maura assured her squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"Detective" the Doctor said upon entering the room. "Ladies, if you don't mind I need to take a look at her incision" he said.

"Of course" Angela replied motioning for Maura to follow her to the other side of the room giving Jane a little privacy.

"Everything looks good Detective" the doctor said examining her wound. "Nurse April mentioned you are experiencing some pain" he said making notes in her chart. "Yes a little" Jane replied. "Okay, I will send her in here to administer some meds. You are going to be here for a while but I think we can move you from ICU sometime tomorrow as long as your vitals remain steady" he said with a smile. "It is important that you take this opportunity to rest. Your body has suffered a great trauma and will take time to heal. We had to remove a portion of your stomach, and upper intestine along with a portion of your liver. You should be able to make a full recovery but it will take some time Detective. You were lucky" he said finishing his notes and placing the chart on the end of Jane's hospital bed. "Thank you Doctor" Jane said huskily. "Rest Detective, I will check on your first thing in the morning" he replied before leaving the room.

"He's right Jane" Maura said returning to her bedside.

"I'm not going anywhere Maura" Jane joked.

"Jane!" Dean said bursting through the hospital room. "I came as soon as I heard" he said rushing to her side.


	26. Chapter 26

"Good evening. I would like to access this safe deposit box" Shay said handing the bank teller a bank issued box card. "Of course, may I see some identification?" the teller asked. "Yes ma'am" Shay replied as she reached into her Jacket pocket pulling out the fake ID. The teller looked over the identification card and glanced back toward Shay. "Thank you Ms. Riley. Please have a seat and I will prepare the room for you" the teller instructed. "Thank you" Shay replied before heading toward a chair the teller pointed at.

Shay took a seat planning the next move in her head. Get the boxes contents then check in with Reyes, I wonder if Maura is okay? Shay thought. I should check in with her too. "Ms. Riley" the teller said appearing from a closed door. "Your room is ready, please take as much time as you need." She said walking Shay into the room and then closing the door behind her as she left.

Shay fished a key out of her pocket along with a pair of latex gloves. She put the gloves on her hands and placed the key in the lock. She opened the lid to the contents of the velvet lined box. On the top was cash. She pulled out two 5 inch stacks of twenty dollar bills and 2 stacks of hundred dollar bills. A small manila envelope was next. She opened the tab of the envelope and turned it toward the top of the desk. Four passports fell to the table. Shay opened the first booklet to double check the identity and confirm that the dates were current. Madison James, age 30 from Arizona. The drivers' license photo was current enough for Shay to use. She closed the passport and opened the next, Megan Carter, 28 from London. The next held the identity of Jessica Reynolds, 33 of Prague. The last was Jaime Sullivan, 34 from California. Shay gathered the four passports and tied them together with a rubber band before placing them on top of the cash. The next item in the box was a set of car keys with an address attached to the key ring. Shay put the keys in her pants pocket before adding a few of the twenty dollar bills in the same pocket. She placed the remaining bricks of cash in a small backpack she took from the cabin. Shay ran her finger along the lining of the velvet box lining until she found the tab. She pulled the false bottom out of the box revealing a .22 caliber hand gun with two clips filled with bullets. She put one clip in the gun, cocked the weapon and applied the safety before tucking it in the back of her jeans and added the second clip, the money and ID's to her backpack. The last item in the box was a new cell phone. She turned on the phone checking the battery life and then shoved it in the back pocket of her jeans. She took her old cell phone out of her pocket and placed it on the floor. With one swift jab with the end of her cane Shay destroyed the smart phone. She picked up the pieces and placed them in the bottom of the box. Shay placed the false bottom back in the box and closed the lid locking it. She checked the desk for any items that may have dropped out while removing the gloves and shoving them back in her pocket. Shay quickly made her way out of the room and out of the bank, she had one stop to make before setting out on the biggest mission of her life. Hopefully it would be the mission that changed her life for good. She pulled the cell phone from her pocket and dialed Reyes' number before pushing send.

"Where is he?" Shay asked into the phone.

"I'm fine Dean" Jane said quickly.

"Thank God" Dean replied. Maura immediately noticed the bruising around Dean's neck. She took a deep breath as Shay engulfed her memory. "Doyle did this?" Dean questioned already knowing the answer while turning to stare at Maura.

"It's not her fault Dean" Jane warned. He didn't release his glare on Jane's best friend. Maura could feel her skin heating up under his stare. She already felt responsible, she didn't need a Federal Agent giving her a guilt trip.

"Dean" Jane said quickly. "Leave her alone".

"Excuse me" Maura said softly feeling her eyes filling with tears, she exited the room quickly. "Damn it Dean" Jane said angrily. "Jane" Angela said loudly disapproving of her daughters' language and tone.

"Ma, please give us a minute" Jane requested. Angela nodded her head walking out of the room to give her daughter some privacy.

"Jane, I had to make sure you were okay" Agent Dean said pulling up a chair and sitting next to Jane's bed. "What happened?" he asked.

"I was at Maura's. I came downstairs and saw Maura and Paddy standing in the kitchen. He turned to leave but he turned back around and shot me. I remember him saying something about retiring but wanting to kill one more cop first" Jane recalled.

"Did you hear anything else? Did he say where he was going?" Dean asked. "No…not to me. I haven't had a chance to ask Maura what they spoke about or how long he had been there" Jane admitted.

"Okay" Dean replied turning to look through the glass doors to see if he could see where the ME had gone to.

"What happened after we left?" Jane asked.

"She jumped me from behind" Dean said raising his head up higher so Jane could see the bruise around his neck.

"She got away" he replied.

"So what are you going to do now? You know she is going to come to Maura" Jane said quickly, "if she hasn't already."

"Probably" Dean replied. "Listen Jane, what I said back there about me and you. I meant it. I think we could be great together" he pleaded.

"Gabriel, I already told you." Jane replied. "Just think about it Jane, okay? Please." He asked picking up her hand and gently kissing the back of it.

"I will be in touch, soon" he said standing and walking toward the door.

"You're going after Paddy?" Jane asked.

"Yes" he said turning back toward her.

"Be careful Gabriel." Jane instructed.

"It's still weird when you say my name" he said with a crooked smile. Jane returned the smile as she watched him walk away.

"Maura? Where are you going?" Frankie said watching Maura walk toward him quickly. He saw the tears in her eyes and stopped her by putting his hands on both of her shoulders. "Is it Janie?" he asked fearfully. "No. Jane" Maura took a breath, "she is awake. I have to do something Frankie, I will be back. Please don't tell Jane you saw me" she asked composing herself and wiping tears from her face. "You're sure your okay?" he asked. "I will be" Maura said quickly.

Maura walked quickly out of the hospital entrance. She needed some air. She needed to clear her head and to think. Maura spotted a meditation garden across the street from the entrance. She walked quickly and found an empty bench. She sat folding her body forward placing her head in her hands. The tears returned. What am I going to do? She whispered softly through the tears. "It will be okay" the soothing voice offered as a backpack was placed on the ground next to her feet. She raised her head slowly looking up to the stranger in the hood.

"Hi" Shay said softly.

"Hi" Maura returned.

"Maura" Shay replied sitting next to Maura, tentatively wrapping her arm around her. "She is awake" Maura whispered finding comfort in Shay's arms. Her eyes drifted toward the backpack at her feet. "You're leaving?" Maura asked suddenly. Shay sat silent for a moment wanting to feel Maura close to her. "Shay?" Maura repeated, "where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere Maura" Shay replied.  
"Really?" Maura asked releasing from Shay's hold and grabbing the backpack quickly. She stopped suddenly after pulling the bag onto her lap. "You're not going to stop me from opening this?" Maura asked. "No Maura. I don't have anything else to hide from you" Shay replied. Maura knew that Shay could overpower her and take the bag in an instant if she wanted but she sat motionless on the bench next to her. Curiously Maura opened the backpack looking through its contents. Maura reached in pulling out a stack of passports from under a large stash of cash. "Looks like your leaving" Maura said putting the contents back in the bag. "These things I had deposited here in a bank. I retrieved them after I left you at the hospital earlier" Shay said calmly. Maura placed the bag back down on the ground and leaned to rest her head against Shay's chest. She reached her arm behind her pulling Shay's body close. "You're armed" Maura said quietly feeling the gun against her arm. "Maura" Shay said softly.

"Are you leaving?" Maura began the questioning. "No. I'm not going to leave you unless you tell me to go" Shay replied. Satisfied with that answer Maura asked another, "Why?"

"I really like you Maura. I know we just met a few days ago and I know that you don't 100% trust me, but I want to see where this goes? I feel like we have a real connection Maura" Shay said. "Do you feel the same?" she asked.

"I do." Maura replied simply. "You are right though, I don't trust you" Maura added.

"I would like a chance to earn that trust back Maura" Shay replied.

"Then tell me what your preparing for" Maura demanded raising her head to look Shay in the eyes. "I'm preparing for your father" Shay answered. "I made a deal with Dean. I find Doyle, I bring him to Dean, I get to go free" Shay summarized. "You think Dean will honor that deal?" Maura asked. "I don't have another choice Maura. I can run and never come back here again and never see you again. I could ask you to come with me, but I wouldn't take you away from a job you love and the family you have here. I could turn myself in and be held by the CIA for the rest of my life or worse. Or I could try to make a deal and get another chance to be a regular person" Shay explained.

"You will never be a regular person Shay" Maura said sweetly. "You're different." Maura reached over and placed a gentle kiss on Shay's cheek. "Are you going to kill him?" Maura asked. "No. I am just going to bring him to Dean. Dean wants the credit for it and that is fine with me. I don't want to be involved in it at all, I just want to be able to be with you. To have a regular life, maybe a regular job" Shay said with a smile and hopefulness in her eyes.

"If I ask you to do something for me" Maura began to say with a shaky voice.

"I will do anything for you Maura." Shay said quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

"So what is going on with you and Agent Dean?" Angela asked having re-entered her daughter's hospital room. "Nothing Ma" Jane replied with a roll of her eyes.  
"He is very handsome Jane" Angela countered.

"Ma, please" Jane said resting her head back and closing her eyes briefly.

"Janie" Frankie said bounding through the door. "Hey little brother" Jane replied with a smile. "I'm so happy that you are okay Jane. I don't know what I would have done if you" he began.

"No worries Frankie. I'm fine" she assured him. "Any leads on Doyle?" she asked.

"No, he has vanished in true Paddy Doyle style" Frankie replied angrily.

"We will get him" Jane replied.

"Excuse me, we will not be getting anyone" Angela interrupted. "You are staying in the hospital until the doctors say you are ready to leave. No more checking yourself out against medical advice Jane Rizzoli" Angela thundered. "And then you are taking time off of the force to recover properly."

"Ma, I will stay in the hospital until the doctor's release me but I will be going back to work as soon as I am cleared for active duty" Jane argued. "I am not going to stop doing my job because you are worried about me. I have never done that before and I am not going to do that now".

"Maybe if you had you wouldn't be here" Angela replied.

"Ma, Maura is in danger as long as Paddy Doyle is out there" Jane said quickly.

"So you are going to track down Paddy Doyle? For Maura?" Angela asked.

"Where is Maura anyway?" Jane asked not answering her mother's question.

"Are you sure?" Shay asked. "I am." Maura replied. "The people I love will always be in danger as long as he is out there."

"Maura." Shay said quietly. "I can protect you from him, I am not afraid of him" she offered.

"I'm not worried about you" Maura responded quickly.

"Oh" Shay joked.

"I didn't mean it like that Shay. I know you can take care of yourself and I know you can take care of me, but what about Angela and Tommy, Hope, my parents" Maura listed.

"Jane?" Shay questioned noticing she was left off the list.

"Like you, she doesn't have a problem taking care of herself. We were sleeping so she didn't have her gun close by her" Maura replied.  
"Sleeping?" Shay asked drawing a picture in her head, "together?"

Maura's eyes squinted, "yes" she replied waiting for Shay's response.

"Oh" Shay said quickly trying to even out her breaths. Maura already knew how to measure Shay's emotions so she was trying to keep them in check as to not let on to Maura that her blood pressure was rising with the thought of Maura and Jane in the same bed.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked playfully.

"um hum" Shay moaned.

"Because you look upset" Maura replied.

"I'm okay" Shay answered.

"I should get back to Jane" Maura said knowing she had been away too long and wanting to leave Shay squirming a little longer. She stood to leave but stopped suddenly as Shay grabbed her hand.

"Maura" Shay said softly.

"Yes" she replied.

Shay stood slowly still unable to put a lot of body weight on her left leg. "No matter what happens, I promise you Patrick Doyle will not be a danger to you or anyone you love anymore" Shay pledged.

"That is a big promise Shay" Maura replied facing the sexy assassin. "I mean it" Shay said closing the small distance between them.

"I do love Jane" Maura said stopping Shay's movement. "She is my best friend and her family has become my family. If you do this for me and then you promise to never do anything like it again, I will consider us. I will consider trusting you with me. I already trust you to protect my life but I don't trust you to not break my heart. You have to earn that trust Shay" Maura replied adding s soft kiss to Shay's lips.  
"Fair enough" Shay replied. "You have my word Maura."

"I want actions Shay, not words. You have already lied too many times with words. Your actions seem to be the way you communicate truthfully." Maura replied. "Okay" Shay agreed.

Maura turned to walk back to the hospital. Was she too hard on Shay? What if that was the last time she saw her? Maura thought. She stopped and turned suddenly back toward Shay who stood watching her leave. She ran back to the mysterious woman and threw herself into her arms.

The kiss was feverish. Maura wasn't sure what came over her but she often found herself in this situation when Shay was around. She pulled back suddenly. "He is dangerous" Maura said breathless. "I know" Shay replied.

"Be careful" Maura begged. Shay leaned in and kissed Maura's lips. The kiss was full of emotion. Maura's lips parted as Shay ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip. Shay closed her lips around Maura's bottom lip pulling it into her mouth. She gently let go and rested her forehead on Maura's.

"I will" Shay whispered.

"Please do" Maura replied. "I have to go" she said squeezing Shay gently in her arms. Shay nodded her head knowing Maura wanted to get back to her best friend. Maura turned once more to leave. She got halfway to the street when she turned realizing she had one more question. Her eyes searched but Shay had disappeared. She laughed once and turned back toward the hospital.


	28. Chapter 28

"Maura" Jane greeted her best friend with a smile when she re-entered her hospital room.

"Sorry Jane" Maura replied with a frown.

"Sorry for what?" Jane asked. "Running out earlier" Maura replied.

"It's okay Maura" Jane replied waiving her hand for Maura to come closer. "I don't blame you for this Maur. Do you hear me? This is not your fault."

Maura nodded her head quickly fighting the tears away again. "Sorry" she said trying to compose herself.

"Please don't cry" Jane begged. "I'm not. I'm just so, so angry Jane. And sad" Maura replied taking the seat next to Jane's bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane asked. "I don't know" Maura replied. "Come on Maura, you will feel better" Jane urged. "I am so angry with Paddy for what he did Jane. I hate him" Maura replied coldly. "And I'm so sad that he is my father, I am so sad and angry that his blood is my blood."

"Maura, we can't help who our family is. We don't have to be like them, we can make our own choices, just like you have" Jane replied. "And how many times do I have to remind you that Patrick Doyle is not your father?" Jane added.

"But he is Jane" Maura replied with a sigh, "I'm trying to take care of it".

Jane squinted her eyes at Maura's cryptic tone. "What does that mean? Trying to take care of it?" Jane repeated.

"I asked Shay to…you know" Maura said quietly.

"No, I don't know Maura and when did you ask Shay to do anything? Dean said she escaped" Jane said angrily.

"No. Dean let her go" Maura replied, "I just saw her outside the hospital while I was composing myself."

"Maura, Dean just told me that she escaped from the cabin" Jane argued.

"That is not what Shay told me Jane. I know when she in lying and she's not lying, she's wor" Maura began but stopped suddenly remembering Shay told her she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing.

"She's what Maura? She working for who? For you?" Jane asked.

"No" Maura said feeling the hives begin to form on her chest.

"Maura Dorthea Isles" Jane spouted.

"What Jane? As long as he is out there you are in danger. Angela is in danger, Tommy, Frankie, TJ, Frost, Korsak, Me…We are all in danger!" Maura said loudly.

Jane sat silently taking in Maura's words and state of mind. "You're not thinking clearly Maur" Jane replied quietly.

"Why Jane? Because you believe Dean?" Maura thundered.

"Maura please, calm down. You're so stressed, I can see it in your face."

"I can't calm down Jane as long as he is out there. I know it doesn't make any sense to you. I know that! And when you shot my father I was so angry with you. I apologize Jane. I know now that it needed to be done and if he would have died none of this would be happening. I hope you can forgive me for how I treated you after that and I am so sorry that I held onto it for so long" Maura said exhaling a deep breath. "I have behaved so badly Jane" Maura admitted.

"Maura please, you don't need to apologize. But I do need you to tell me exactly what you have done" Jane requested.

Maura thought quickly. Shay's thinking was all wrong. Jane definitely needed to hear what was going on.

"BPD is there now?" Shay asked into the phone. "Have you gotten a tip on their plan?" she listened to the response. "Okay, text me when you know more. I am headed over there now." Shay replied as she made her way through the crowded parking garage where she parked a back up vehicle a week ago.

She unlocked the SUV and opened the back driver side door. Shay flipped up the bench seat which hid an arsenal of firearms. She locked the seat back down before getting into the driver seat and starting the engine. She backed out of the parking spot and wound her way around to the parking garage exit and headed back toward South Boston for the third time in 2 days.

Frankie burst through the hospital doors. "Hey Janie, I just wanted to say bye. We got a tip and I want to be there when we get that bastard" he said.

"Sorry Maura" he said with a half smile and a shoulder shrug.

"It's okay Frankie" Maura replied.

"Frankie, please watch your back" Jane instructed. "Stay close to Frost and Korsak."

"I got this Janie" he said before rushing to her bed side and placing a kiss on his sister's forehead.

He was out the door before anyone knew he was gone. Both ladies sat silently taking in the reality of what was probably about to happen in the city of Boston. The era of Paddy Doyle was close to being over.

Shay pulled into the restaurant parking lot and waited. The clock on the dash display hit 4pm and Shay flashed her brake lights 3 times. A couple of minutes later the passenger door opened.

"You ready for this?" Dean asked seeing a grimace on Shay's face.

"Yes" Shay answered shortly. "Are you?" she deflected.

Dean didn't offer an answer but returned a glare. "What information do you have?" he asked.

"I know where he will be for the next few hours but there is a problem" Shay replied.

"What?" Dean asked.

"BPD has the same information and they are planning a raid" Shay informed the FBI Agent.

"Well, you better get there first or there is no deal" he threatened.

"You know I could kill you right now" Shay replied sarcastically.

"It doesn't look like your 100%, so I will take my chances this time" Dean said as he saw a stain of blood beginning to soak through on Shay's left thigh.

"Give me your gun" Shay demanded from Dean.

"Absolutely not" Dean replied.

"You want the credit on this? The entire Boston Police Department is going to be there. Don't you want ballistics to come back to your weapon?" Shay answered.

"If it's just the same to you Dorsey, I will wait until we are not locked in this car before I surrender my firearm" Dean replied.  
"That's the smartest thing you have done in the last two days" Shay replied sarcastically.

"Can we go now?" Dean asked.

Shay started the car and pulled out of the parking lot headed toward Paddy's hideout.

"Maura, why would you do something so stupid? I need for you to tell me the words you used…exactly" Jane thundered. "Excuse me Jane. I am just doing what I have to do to protect my loved ones" Maura replied. "You have no room to talk Jane"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jane questioned.

"I know it was you that called Paddy a few years ago when my half brother was killed." Maura accused.

"I did not" Jane denied.

"Come on Jane."

Jane tried to hide her guilt. She wondered how long Maura knew she had called in the tip to Doyle on the cell phone he gave Maura.

"You should not be involved in something like this Maura" Jane admonished.

"It's too late Jane. I have already done it. So you can arrest me for conspiracy to commit murder or for conspiring with a FBI fugitive or you can protect me" Maura said giving her the ultimatum.

"God damn it Maura" Jane yelled.

"Woah Jane" Angela said walking into the room. "What's the matter with you?" she asked in Jane's direction.

"Nothing Ma, we are just having a disagreement. Can you give us a minute please" Jane asked.  
"No Jane. You should not be so upset in your current condition and whatever you are angry with Maura about, I am sure she had a good reason for what she did" Angela replied. "And Nurse April just told me they are about to move you to a private room."

"Great" Maura said cheerfully as a few hospital staff plus Nurse April entered Jane's ICU room.

"Which room are they taking her to?" Maura asked.

"4508: April replied quickly. The ICU doors opened as the nursing staff wheeled Jane from the room toward the elevators. "See you up there" Maura said as Jane exited followed closely by her mother.

That was the right thing to do….right? Maura asked herself.

The elevator doors opened to the 4th floor of Mass General hospital as Maura stepped off in search of Jane's room. She followed the signs in the corridor hallways toward room 4508 when she saw a familiar face. "Cailin?" Maura asked.

"Maura, hi" Cailin said turning toward her half sister. "What are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

"Jane was shot and she is being moved to a room on this floor, room 4508" Maura answered. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I volunteer here" Cailin answered rudely.

"I see" Maura wasn't sure why she was on the receiving end of a full on teenage attitude assault. Cailin took notice of the shock on Maura's face and quickly tried to explain, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little pissy."

"Why? Is everything okay?" Maura asked displaying a genuine concern for her younger sister. "Yes, it's just my mom. She just sent me this text that she had to leave town on business all of a sudden." Cailin answered.

"Oh" Maura replied still not understanding why Cailin was so upset. "She said I couldn't go out when she is out of town" Cailin replied hoping that Maura would understand. "I had a date tonight" she said still not seeing Maura understand.

"I'm sorry Cailin. I did not have a lot of parental influence in my life when I was your age. I was sent away to school and on my own." Maura explained.

"Sounds nice" Cailin replied with a smile.

"I don't know. I missed not having a mom around, so" Maura stated.  
Cailin rolled her eyes and smirked knowing Maura was too old to identify with her.

"I should go" Maura said trying to get out of the awkward silence. "4508 is that way around the corner" Cailin offered. "Thanks" Maura replied. She started walking away before stopping to ask, "Where did Hope go to? I just saw her and she didn't say that she was leaving town? Not that she has to tell me anything" Maura rambled. "It was sudden, I think." Cailin answered.

"Oh" Maura replied beginning to turn back toward the direction of Jane's room.

"Chicago." Cailin called out. "She went to Chicago" Cailin said looking at the text message she received from her mother a few hours ago.


	29. Chapter 29

"Chicago?" Maura said quietly to herself. "Oh, well it was nice running into you" Maura said as the distance between her and Cailin grew. She turned back toward Jane's room and unconsciously picked up her pace. A coincidence? Maura thought. Jane always says homicide detectives aren't allowed to believe in coincidence. Maura searched her memory bank. None of the research she had previously done on Dr. Hope Martin stated she had any business in Chicago. She stopped suddenly as she realized she was about to pass up Jane's room. Maura took a deep breath before entering the new hospital room. Jane and Angela were already inside. Maura could not hide her contemplation on her face.

"Ma, I'm sorry to keep asking you but" Jane requested.

"could you give us a minute" Angela finished sarcastically, "I'll just go get to know all the nurses."

"great" Jane replied beneath a smile.

"Jane" Maura said quietly.

"Maura, tell me exactly what you said to Dorsey" Jane demanded.

Maura shook her current thought and recalled the request. "I asked her if she would do something for me" Maura recalled. "She said anything so I as said, can you make sure Paddy doesn't hurt any of my family or friends again. Then I winked, like this" Maura said adding a demonstration of an over exaggerated wink.

"Really?" Jane deadpanned.

"What?" Maura replied. "What did she say?" Jane asked. "She said she would take care of it and not to worry about it" Maura replied.

"Even after knowing you for all these years Maura, your level of naïvety is mind-blowing sometimes" Jane replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Maura asked.

"You're telling me you propositioned an assassination request with a wink" Jane replied trying to fight off a hearty laugh. "I have never propositioned anything before so how would I know how to do it?" Maura followed not finding any part of it funny.

"Maura" Jane began pushing the laughter away. "What you did was wrong and I am so disappointed in you for even thinking something like that was an option for you to pursue. Doyle as much as I dislike him and want him captured and tried for his crimes, has always protected you. Every time you have been in danger, he has watched over you and done anything he has had to to keep you safe. Why he shot me? I don't believe it had anything to do with you. I am pretty sure he was paying me back from when I shot him" Jane summarized. "He even hired Shay to protect you this time if he couldn't do it himself."

"Actually Jane, Paddy didn't have anything to do with Shay being here" Maura interrupted.

"Please tell me you still don't believe Shay's lies" Jane said as anger coated her voice.

"Jane. Believe me when I say that Doyle has nothing to do with Shay being sent here. I think it was Hope" Maura reveled.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Dean asked as the SUV pulled up to the docks in South Boston.  
"I swear to God if you ask me that one more time, I won't be the only one walking with a limp" Shay threatened.

"Fine" Dean replied with a cocky tone.

"Do you want to give me your weapon now?" Shay asked.

"Is that Frankie?" Dean asked looking out of Shay's driver side window.

"Frankie Rizzoli? Jane's brother?" Shay asked looking in the direction Dean was looking. "BPD must be here already" she said under her breath.

"Do you see anyone else?" Dean asked looking around the perimeter of the abandoned check in station on the dock. "No. Shit" Shay said quickly removing her seat belt and opening her door to exit the vehicle.

"What?" Dean asked following her lead.

Shay felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins taking the pain away from her leg. She picked up the pace of her walking almost breaking into a jog. It wasn't a stride to be proud of but at lease she was able to move around a little faster.

"My tip said BPD was going to raid tonight when it was dark. He's jumping the gun" Shay replied just above a whisper. They followed the direction Frankie took to the other side of the building both stopping with their backs to the building before Shay quickly took a peek around the corner.

Shay saw Frankie turn a door knob, pull his weapon and slowly open a large battered door before entering the building.

"He went inside" Shay relayed to Dean as they both quickly followed Frankie to the outside of the door.

"I'll cover you" Dean whispered.

"You're kidding right?" Shay replied. "You should go find another entrance point. If they see Frankie and we both follow him in we are sitting ducks. Go around and find another way in, that way we will have some back up if we both get caught. I think I can keep Doyle talking long enough for you to get behind him." Shay instructed.

"Okay" Dean replied knowing that splitting up was dangerous for everyone involved but also probably their smartest play.

"Wow. I didn't think Hope had it in her" Jane said while exhaling a deep breath.

"Me neither" Maura agreed while taking a seat in the first time since she began explaining the story.

"Maura, I" Jane stopped not knowing what to say. "I don't know what to say." She said stating the obvious.

"First it's my father, a notorious mobster, responsible for countless murders. Not to be outdone by my birth mother who hires an assassin to protect me and kill all the mobsters who were threats to my father" Maura said sadly. "How can these people be my parents?" she asked out loud.

Jane felt her heart crumble, "they may have given you life Maura but they did not raise you to be the wonderful woman you are today" Jane consoled, "Richard and Constance are responsible for that, they are your parents Maura."

"Studies show that genetics play an extensive role in determining who we are. Some behavioral scientists believe that nature is winning out over nurture. Maybe they are right" Maura said sadly.

"Come on Maur" Jane pleaded. "You are the best person I know."

"Maybe that is why I am so drawn to Shay. She clearly possesses traits I am able to identify with" Maura was unaware she was speaking out loud and obviously speaking to herself.

Jane rested her head down on her pillow. I would give anything to be able to get out of the bed right now Jane thought as Maura continued to talk to herself.

Shay placed her right knee on the ground as she watched Dean disappear around the building. She reached for the door and slowly turned the knob opening the heavy door silently and slowly. The building was old and felt damp. The lighting was almost non-existent. She looked for Frankie but didn't see him anywhere. Shay rose to her feet and slowly walked through the door allowing the door to close loudly behind her. "Paddy Doyle" she shouted.

Shay began to walk through the building glancing in offices searching for Frankie whom she hoped was hiding by now. "Doyle, I know you are in here" she yelled again. A shadow on the floor caught her eye as she continued deeper into the building. "Hands up" a man with a thick Boston accent ordered. Shay complied immediately. Her gun remained in her right hand but was pointing toward the ceiling.

"You should be long gone by now" Doyle said appearing from a dark corner. "I know Hope didn't send you here to kill me."

"Hope?" Shay questioned.

"You have met Maura's mother haven't you?" Doyle questioned, "She hired you to protect Maura" Paddy said walking closer to Shay grabbing her gun from her hand. "I didn't know why she chose you at first and I honestly don't know how she had even heard of you but when she came to me and said you were the one, I couldn't figure out why. She said a mother always knows what's best for her daughter." He said standing face to face with Shay. "I guess she was right."


	30. Chapter 30

"My daughter seems to be very smitten with you" Paddy Doyle said.

Shay stood silent with her hands in the air listening to Maura's father. "And you with her?" Doyle questioned.

Shay nodded once slowly. "So what are you doing here?" Doyle asked rhetorically. "You are not trying to hide from me and you surrendered your weapon" Doyle thought slowly. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"She asked me to take care of you" Shay replied coldly. Paddy's first reaction was a laugh which faded quickly as he observed Shay's cold expression.

"Why would Maura do that? I know she doesn't care for me but she is not the type to put a hit on someone. She is good. She is innocent" Doyle said his voice softer as she spoke of Maura.

"She feels like she has no choice. There was conflict in her eyes when she asked me, but she wants to protect her friends and family from you. You should not have shot Rizzoli" Shay scorned.

"Rizzoli?" Doyle repeated. "I have had just about enough of Detective Jane Rizzoli." Paddy said loudly.

"What do you want for Maura?" Shay asked suddenly, "I would think that you gave her up when she was a baby because you wanted her to have a different life. You wanted her to be happy, to be safe, to have a normal life. Right?" she asked.

"Isn't that what all parents want for their children? I did the only thing I could think of to save her from this life" Paddy answered.

"Then you need to disappear. You need to go away because as long as you are around her, you cause her pain. You couldn't help but shoot her best friend" Shay replied.

"She's a cop" Doyle argued.

"Just to remind you, your daughter is the Chief Medical Examiner. Her friends are cops, when is she not surrounded by cops?" Shay asked sarcastically.

Doyle's temper was beginning to rise as a noise came from the other side of the building causing everyone to turn in the direction of the distraction.

Jane had fallen asleep listening to Maura ramble. Maura sat silently in the hospital room noticing how peaceful Jane was at that moment. "I don't know if I deserve you" Maura whispered in Jane's direction. "Or maybe it would be more correct to say I don't know if you deserve to be with me." Maura said sadly.

"Maura?" Angela said walking into the room looking around. "Who are you speaking to honey?" she asked.

"Myself and Jane" Maura replied with a yawn.

"You should go home and get some rest sweetheart. You look absolutely exhausted. I promise I won't leave Jane's side till you come back." Angela said

"I could use a shower and a nap" Maura admitted. "Thank you Angela." Maura said rising to her feet to approach her best friend's mother.

"You have to take care of yourself before you can take care of Janie" Angela said pulling Maura into a tight hug.

Maura nodded her head and squeezed the other woman. "Go ahead sweetie, go rest" Angela instructed.

Maura left the hospital room and headed toward the elevators. She looked for Cailin on the way out but did not see her half-sister anywhere. Maura got into the elevator and pressed the 1 button to take her to the first floor. As the elevator doors opened Maura was surprised to see Barry Frost standing in front of her. "What are you doing here detective Frost?" Maura asked, "I thought BPD had a tip on Paddy."

"We do, I am here to get you. I volunteered to stay with you just to make sure you were safe until this whole Doyle thing is finished" Frost replied.  
"Oh. I see. Thanks Barry but that won't be necessary." Maura said walking through the elevator doors.

"It is necessary Maura, it's just to guarentee your safety." Frost replied, "and Jane would want me to do it" he said smiling at the thought of his overprotective partner.

"She probably would" Maura agreed, "I was headed home to clean myself up and get some rest."

"Ok. I will follow you there and keep my eye on you until I get the all clear" Frost offered opening the hospital door for Maura.

"You didn't come alone, did you?" Doyle asked turning back to Shay.

"Search the entire building" Doyle ordered.

"Who is with you?" Doyle asked stepping closer toward Shay.

Shay's expression did not change. Deep inside she was hoping Frankie snuck out of the building and that Dean was the one making the noise. Shay closed her eyes tightly as she heard a struggle coming from behind her.

"Bring them to me" Doyle ordered.

One of his henchmen appeared with Frankie Rizzoli in tow. "It must be my luck day" Doyle said, "another cop."

"And a Rizzoli at that" he said recognizing Frankie.

"Paddy" Shay said quietly. "I can't let you hurt him"

"Oh I am going to hurt him" Paddy argued adding a smile to his face.

"If you have any desire to ever see her again you will let him go" Shay warned. "She will never forgive you if you kill her best friend's brother."

"She may never forgive me for anything." Doyle replied. "But I am not going to kill him" Doyle admitted.

"Paddy!" came a shout from behind the group. Doyle turned around quickly to see another one of his thugs with FBI Agent Dean in his grasp.

"Wow. My retirement party is getting exciting" Doyle exclaimed.

"Who else is here?" Doyle asked. "Who else is coming?" he asked directing his question toward Frankie, Shay and Dean.

He was unhappy when he did not get a response, so he aimed his gun at Shay's forehead. "Who else knows?" he asked.

Shay didn't move a muscle in response. Doyle turned his weapon in the same way toward Frankie who also offered no answer. Doyle spun to point his gun at Dean who cracked, "BPD was tipped off" Dean said as Doyle lowered his weapon.

Doyle glanced toward his men and they ran in opposite directions. "Over here. On your knees." Doyle ordered Dean and Frankie. "You too" he said pointing to Shay.

They knelt there for a few minutes before the men returned. "We have to go now Paddy. The perimeter is clear but we need to get out now" one of the men said through a thick Boston accent.

"Put them in the van." Paddy instructed.

He's men walked over toward Shay, Frankie and Dean and pulled zip ties out of their back pockets and tied all three hostage's hands together. The men loaded them into the van as Paddy climbed into the passenger seat. One man remained in the back with his gun training on Shay, Frankie and Dean.

"Where to boss?" the driver asked.


	31. Chapter 31

"She is under police protection" the thug said watching Maura walk into her home with Frost.

"Get the cop" Paddy ordered. One of the men brought Frankie out of the back of the van. Paddy pulled an ice pick from the glove compartment of the van. "You're going to lure that cop out of my daughters' house or I am going to put this through your sister's heart" Paddy threatened.

Alone in the back of the van and trying to listen to the conversation outside Shay tried to figure out Paddy's move. "So, where do you think he will take us?" Dean said interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't know. I know he will not hurt Maura" Shay said thinking out loud.

"Maura?" Dean replied quickly, "I don't care about Maura right now."

"I do." Shay replied, "and so should you. What do you think Jane will do if something happens to Maura?" Shay asked.

Paddy cut the zip ties that were holding Frankie's hands together and pointed toward the house. Frankie didn't want to go up there but he had no choice. "Get him outside the house without knowing we are here and your sister will be safe" Paddy said pointing toward Maura's front door. Frankie turned slowly, "Follow him" Paddy ordered one of his henchmen. Once they were close to the door, the bad guy hid and waited for Frankie to do his part and get Frost in the open.

Frankie reached the door and rang the doorbell twice. A couple of seconds later the door opened. "Frankie? What are you doing here?" Frost asked.

"Hey Frost" Frankie said searching what he could see of the house for Maura. "Can I talk to you outside?" Frankie asked.

"Sure" Frost said looking back into the home quickly.

Frankie turned down the walk as Frost followed his friend out of the home. "I thought you were going to be a" Frost said but stopped as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before everything went black.

Frankie stopped suddenly as he heard his friend being attacked. "Get down cop" one of the men shouted pointing his gun at Frankie.

Maura towel dried her hair as she walked out of her bathroom door. She put on some yoga pants and a t-shirt she found in her bathroom. She pulled the shirt down over her head to reveal the Stanford logo. Maura thought of Shay and hoped she was okay where ever she was. She took a deep breath and headed down stairs for some tea before lying down to get some much needed rest.

"Frost would you like some tea?" Maura asked walking down the staircase. "Maura" Paddy replied softly.

Maura stopped suddenly at the sound of his voice. This is happening too much she thought to herself. "What are you doing here? Where is Detective Frost?" She asked.

"He is ok" Paddy said.

"What are you doing here?" Maura demanded.

"Most of the cops in Boston are looking for me as we speak" Paddy said.

"That does not explain why you are here? Maura replied loudly.

"I didn't give you up when you were a baby to let you fall into a dangerous life" Paddy said sadly.

"You are the only person who consistently puts me in danger" Maura shot back.

"I cannot allow you to carry on a relationship with Shay Dorsey. She will only bring danger to your life." Paddy replied.

"My life is none of your business and I am a grown woman who can make my own decisions." Maura said defiantly.

"I'm sorry Maura. It doesn't matter how old you become, you are always going to be my little girl." Paddy said.

"You gave me up, so I was never your little girl" Maura countered.

"I need you to come with me" Paddy said changing the subject because he wasn't getting anywhere with Maura.

"No. Absolutely not" Maura answered.

"You need to see exactly who Shay is and what she is capable of" he replied.

Maura stood silent and confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You need to see with your own two eyes everything you are mixed up in" Paddy replied.

Maura felt her body temperature rise with panic. "Where is she?" she asked.

"Outside in the van" he replied.

Maura tried to think quickly. What would Jane do? She thought. "Okay" Maura complied knowing Jane would go out there if anyone she cared for were in danger.

Maura folded her arms and walked directly behind Paddy. She stopped in front of the double doors. Paddy opened the doors to reveal Frost, Frankie, Dean and Shay seated with their hands tied behind their backs. She was stunned. How did he get all of them? She thought.

"Get in Maura" Paddy ordered.

She made eye contact with each hostage looking for a sign of what to do, not that she had a choice. Shay nodded slightly as Maura climbed into the back of the work van.

Jane's eyes opened slowly. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the florescent light before looking around the room. "Ma" she said gruffly.

"Hey baby" Angela replied as she worked on crocheting a new sweater for TJ.

"How long have I been asleep?" Jane asked.

"About an hour or two" Angela answered.

"Where is Maura?" Jane asked almost fully awake now.

"I sent her home to get some sleep" Angela said, "she looked exhausted."

"Have you heard from Frankie?" Jane asked suddenly remembering the raid.

"No" Angela replied, "why?"

Jane didn't want to worry her mother, "just wondering how work was going, if they had any new leads on Doyle."

"Don't you worry about that Jane. You need to rest so you can heal and get better, so you can go home. Maybe you could take some time off of work. Maybe start dating Agent Dean." Angela said quickly hoping Jane wouldn't throw a fit.

"Yeah" Jane replied hearing her mother's voice stop, not that she was actually listening. She couldn't stop thinking about Frankie, Frost and Korsak.

"Wait, what?" she said loudly.

"He is an attractive man Jane" Angela replied.

"Ma, it's none of your business" Jane spoke slowly and emphasized her words, "if or who I am dating. When there is something to know, I will fill you in but Dean and I are a thing of the past."

"That's a shame Jane, he seems to really care for you" Angela replied, "would it be so bad to give such a handsome man another chance?" she asked.

"Ma, I'm going to say this one more time. Dean and I are over." Jane answered. She held back the fact that she was holding out for Maura, since that would have been a shock to her mother. She would have to tell her mother that she was in love with a woman but Jane decided later was the best time for that talk. She had only dated men in the past, so Jane knew her mother would be blindsided by her sudden change of preference, even if it were Maura. Jane laid her head back down on her pillow as her thoughts reverted back to Frost, Frankie and Korsak.

The van finally pulled into the docks. Paddy ordered everyone out of the van at gun point and instructed the hostages and Maura to walk down to the edge of the pier overlooking Boston Harbor.

"What are we doing here?" Shay asked as they walked in front of Paddy Doyle and his two armed thugs. "We are making hard decisions" Doyle replied stoically.

The group reached the end of the pier and turned to face Doyle and his men. With their heels dangerously close to the edge, Paddy reached into his pocket removing a small pocket knife. He looked at the group and cut the zip ties on Frankie and Dean's restraints. Doyle's men pointed their guns at Frankie and Dean, "give them a weapon" Doyle ordered. Each man pulled a second weapon from their possession and tossed them toward Frankie and Dean, without lowering their aimed firearms. "Agent Dean, how far are you willing to go to apprehend me?" Doyle asked. "Will you kill Dorsey? And Rizzoli, how far will you go to save your sister? I give both of you my word that if you do not do what I ask, Detective Jane Rizzoli will die" Paddy said with a smile.

Maura's face went pale as she watched the deadly game begin. She felt sick to her stomach. "No" she said suddenly.

"Sorry Maura, you are just a spectator here. You don't get to play but I do want you to observe the true nature of the people that you have chosen to surround yourself with. They may be cops or feds or whatever" he said turning toward Shay, "but that doesn't mean they have honor." He finished.

"Rizzoli would you take Detective Frost's life to save your sister?" Doyle asked. Frankie stood silent trying to figure out what to do in his head. "It's okay Frankie" Frost said knowing he would die for his partner. Frost stepped directly in front of Frankie.

"Go ahead Rizzoli" Doyle urged. Frankie slowly raised his gun and pointed it at his friend. "In the head" Doyle ordered.

Frankie raised his aim slightly as he was ordered. "Barry" he said softly as his eyes filled with tears and his hand shook in fear.

Frost nodded slowly unwilling to release his calm eyes from Frankie's stare.

Maura couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She was on the verge of passing out, it was an impossible decision. Her eyes moved from Frankie to Shay who never took her eyes off Maura.

"Agent Dean" Doyle said interrupting the cold silence giving Frankie a moment to catch his breath and steady his hand.

Frankie began to lower his weapon as the man who had his gun trained on him moved closer placing his gun to Frankie's temple. "Don't drop it" he scorned pushing his gun into Frankie's head.

"Agent Dean" Doyle said again, "I'm sure you have no problem killing Shay" Dean immediately raised his gun and pointed it at Shay's forehead. "If you do, it will hurt my daughter" Doyle said. Dean's eyes glanced toward Maura who was crying steadily. "If you kill Shay, Maura will turn to Detective Rizzoli for comfort and you will lose any chance to be with her" Doyle finished.

Dean stood motionless. It was apparent to everyone that he was thinking carefully trying to weigh his options.

Maura quickly moved to stand in front of Shay, "No" she said defiantly. She backed up slowly placing her hands on Shay's thighs. Dean did not lower his weapon that was now pointed at Maura.

Doyle lunged toward Shay wrapping his left arm around her chest while pointing his weapon at Shay's head. "Drop it" he ordered at Dean.

Shay held eye contact with Dean as Maura instinctively moved backwards pressing up against Shay.

"Get out of the way Maura" Paddy said loudly.

Frankie turned slightly looking for an opportunity to point his gun at someone else. "Don't do it cop" the man said pressing his gun harder into Frankie's temple.

"You heard him, drop it" one of Doyle's men screamed taking his aim off Frost and turning it toward Dean.


End file.
